


Ответа не требую, жду лишь визита

by Kana_Go



Category: Da Vinci's Demons
Genre: Bloodplay, Canon-Typical Violence, Drama, Kink, M/M, Mystery, Post-Series AU, Pseudo-History, Resolved Sexual Tension, more spoiler tags are at the end notes
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-28
Updated: 2018-11-28
Packaged: 2019-09-01 21:03:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 18,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16772887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kana_Go/pseuds/Kana_Go
Summary: Работая при дворе миланского герцога, Леонардо получает письмо с приглашением в Форли.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Предупреждение 1: в фике смешаны события из сериала и истории, некоторые даты и факты искажены намеренно. Как обычно, автор черпал знания в гугле, так что прошу прощения за вероятные ошибки.  
> Предупреждение 2: изначально фик задумывался как небольшое ПВП, но ему стало стыдно и он прикрылся 17 страницами вступления. Тем не менее, сюжет волшебным образом не отрос))) Мало действия и очень много разговоров. 
> 
> Иллюстрации к тексту:   
> (СПОЙЛЕРНО!) http://kooswald.diary.ru/p216183560.htm (автор K.O.Oswald)  
> (не спойлерно) https://i.imgur.com/840v6SL.jpg
> 
> Спасибо overthinking-panda (tumblr) за итальянский перевод для иллюстрации.

1

_Военному инженеру на службе у герцога миланского Лодовико Сфорца,_

_мессеру Леонардо ди сер Пьеро да Винчи._

_Лично в руки._

_Любезнейший Леонардо,_

_Отдавая себе полный отчет в том, как давно Господь развел наши пути, и принимая во внимание былые разногласия и взаимные недопонимания, я, тем не менее, беру на себя смелость пригласить тебя разделить скромную трапезу со мной и супругой моей Катериной. Мы будем счастливы, если ты почтишь своим присутствием наше семейное имение Рокка-ди-Ровальдино в Форли в любое время, каковое ты сочтешь удобным._

_Надеюсь, ты пребываешь в добром здравии и придворная должность тебя не тяготит._

_Ответа не требую, жду лишь визита._

_…_

_…_

_…_

***

– Лео! Лео! – голос друга вырвал его из мысленного воспроизведения письма, принесенного гонцом с месяц назад. – Я спрашиваю, как тебе новый сплав? Ты вообще меня слушаешь? Или опять о своей любовной записочке замечтался?

Леонардо причесал волосы обеими руками, мотнул головой и с нарочитой внимательностью уставился на клочок бумаги с расчетами. От Зо, однако, его рассеянность не укрылась.

– Слушай, съезди уже в Форли, наставь рога графской женушке, и тогда мы спокойно займемся делом. Сфорца желает статую, а получает пока одни лишь влюбленные вздохи, да и то не ему адресованные.

– Зо, заткнись, – неубедительно возмутился Леонардо. – Что ты такое выдумываешь?

– Хочешь сказать, не поедешь к Риарио? – хитро спросил Зо.

– Нет, почему же, поеду, конечно. Но сначала надо закончить работу.

– Ага, ясно. Риарио будет ждать твоего визита до глубокой старости, если раньше не прихлопнут.

– Типун тебе на язык, – пробормотал Леонардо, окидывая взглядом огромный рабочий стол, заваленный испещренными цифрами листками, набросками, комками глины и образцами бронзового сплава. – И вообще, ты говоришь о нем больше, чем я. Может, почтишь его собственным визитом?

– А то как же, – ничуть не смутился Зо. – Это ж я его писульку могу пересказать по памяти.

– Так ты в самом деле можешь.

– С твоих слов, прошу заметить. «Любезнейший Леонардо», – с уморительной гримасой процитировал друг. – Жена его там, что ли, вежливости научила котелком по маковке?

Леонардо невольно прыснул. Допущение не казалось таким уж невероятным. Говорили, что буйство нрава графини не уступает ее красоте, а вышиванию и танцам она предпочитает скачки и охоту. С такой дамы станется и Риарио под пяту загнать. Леонардо захотелось выехать в Форли немедленно – познакомиться с Катериной и полюбоваться редким зрелищем Риарио у нее под пятой.

– «Надеюсь, придворная должность тебя не тяготит», – продолжал Зо, на сей раз не замечая его задумчивости. – Даже в этой выспренно вежливой записке нашел, где подколоть, змеюка.

Леонардо украдкой вздохнул. Тут крыть ему было нечем. Рекомендательное письмо миланскому герцогу они с Зо сочиняли вместе, ничтоже сумняшеся объединив умения, раз уж все равно доведется работать сообща, и послание вышло весьма внушительное. На всякий случай Леонардо прихватил еще серебряную лиру собственного изобретения, на которой умел играть только он один. Но так уж вышло, что его творческие таланты заинтересовали иль Моро куда больше, нежели переносные мосты и осушение каналов. Леонардо беспрестанно отрывали от работы над тем, что ему было действительно интересно, требованиями подготовить очередное придворное празднество или что-нибудь чем-нибудь украсить.

Если Леонардо заговаривал про крепостные рвы, герцог вспоминал, что в саду не хватает берсо; если Леонардо заикался о планах перепланировки города (пришедших ему в голову после нашествия черной смерти, случившегося тремя годами ранее), герцог требовал роскошную театральную постановку.

И так далее и тому подобное.

Хорошо хоть проект конной статуи Сфорца поддерживал с неослабевающим энтузиазмом и старательно собирал бронзу, пока Леонардо трудился над глиняной моделью, а Зо испытывал всевозможные сплавы.

– Будь по-твоему, – Леонардо вскочил. – Я иду к Сфорца и истребую позволения выехать в Форли сегодня же.

– Я с тобой, – подхватил Зо.

– Да неужто и ты воспылал к графу чувствами? – притворно удивился Леонардо.

– Нежнейшими. Особенно после того, как он прирезал троих чуть ли не на мне.

Они вышли из мастерской и, беззлобно перебраниваясь, зашагали к залу для аудиенций. Следом немедленно увязался мальчишка по прозванию Джан Джакомо и по прозвищу Салаи. Он стал учеником Леонардо совсем недавно и уже успел настроить против себя всё его окружение. Но Леонардо он нравился, пускай единственно внешне – мальчик был миловидный, проворный и ясноглазый, с пышной шапкой светлых кудряшек. Чем-то он напоминал Нико в детстве. Вот и сейчас Леонардо походя потрепал его по завитым мелкими колечками волосам, словно собачонку, и подтолкнул в спину, чтобы бежал по своим делам и не путался под ногами.

Зо проводил мальчишку презрительным взглядом и с досадой сплюнул в случившуюся у стены позолоченную вазу.

– Меня бы лучше по голове погладил, у меня тоже волосы вьются, – хмыкнул он. – Кошель-то проверь. Может, твой _barboncino_ опять что спереть успел?

– Да он просто мимо пробегал.

– Я тоже мелким был, вот так на рынках мимо пробегал, – заметил Зо. – Этот дьяволенок пытается воровать даже у меня, только мало яйцо курицу учить. Поймаю еще раз, выкину в окошко, пусть у рыб в пруду чешую таскает, она тоже блестящая.

Лодовико Сфорца как раз заканчивал прием, поэтому стражники велели ждать.

Леонардо и Зо привалились к холодной стене.

– Меня, собственно, не Риарио интересует, а его жена, – вернулся к прерванной теме Зо.

– Кто б сомневался, – фыркнул Леонардо.

– Не в том дело, болван, – Зо пихнул его локтем. – Поговаривают, она в своих горшках и котелках вовсе не похлебку мужу варит. Вот мы б и поделились… опытом.

– А чтоб не замерзнуть, под одним одеялом, – подмигнул Леонардо.

– Да у тебя одно на уме, Лео! Вон, послы выходят, иди испроси герцогского позволения на свидание, а то я уж опасаюсь к тебе спиной разворачиваться.

– Спиной ли?

Зо дал ему пинка, и в зал Леонардо ступил со скоростью, несколько превышающей диктуемую правилами придворного этикета. Однако Лодовико Сфорца пребывал в отличном расположении духа и оплошности не заметил.

– О, милейший Леонардо! – воскликнул он. – Как твое здоровье?

– Спасибо, высокочтимый синьор, не жалуюсь.

Сфорца хотел добавить что-то еще, но Леонардо весьма невежливо перебил его, справедливо опасаясь, что у герцога найдется очередное поручение на ближайшие дни.

– Я и мой преданный помощник Зороастр хотели бы заручиться вашим дозволением на небольшую отлучку. Мы собираемся посетить Форли, дабы…

– Дабы лично выразить моей дорогой племяннице соболезнования? – приподнял бровь Сфорца. – Я и не помышлял, что вы знакомы.

Ум Леонардо был занят дальнейшей формулировкой просьбы, поэтому сказанное герцогом дошло до него не сразу.

– Соболезнования? – тупо переспросил он.

– Да, в связи с безвременной кончиной ее супруга. Обожди, у меня тут где-то лежало письмо…

Сфорца, перегнувшись через широкий подлокотник кресла, принялся копаться среди документов на столе, а Леонардо ощутил себя так, будто его, поднявшегося на крыльях к облакам, окатило небесным огнем, и теперь он летит вниз, во мрак, закручивающийся узким водоворотом. Перед глазами поплыло, потом потемнело. Леонардо думал, что упадет, но пришел в себя на ногах, на прежнем месте, только сзади его подпирал Зо, бормоча что-то на ухо, а в руках оказался лист тонкой бумаги. Пока он вскользь просматривал длинные дежурные приветствия, перед глазами прояснилось окончательно, и строчки, написанные изящными округлыми буквами, уже не смазывались. Отмахнувшись от Зо, Леонардо зачитал вслух:

– «С глубочайшей скорбью вынуждена сообщить, что возлюбленный мой супруг Джироламо скоропостижно скончался под вечер четырнадцатого апреля при обстоятельствах, речь о которых пойдет далее…»

Дочитать он не успел: Сфорца с удивительной прытью выхватил листок у него из рук и извиняющимся тоном заметил, что обстоятельства смерти графа Риарио – политический секрет, интереса для придворного художника и инженера вовсе не представляющий. Леонардо, все еще оглушенный, потянулся к письму с намерением вырвать его из холеных пальцев герцога – он должен был знать, что произошло с Риарио! – но Зо схватил его под локти и, рассыпаясь в извинениях, выволок за дверь.

– Эй, кто-нибудь! Салаи, мелкий ты пакостник, опять тут ошиваешься? Помоги проводить твоего хозяина, видишь, ему нездоровится.

Леонардо, обмякнув, позволил довести себя до мастерской и уронить в кресло. Вытолкав Салаи за порог, Зо запер дверь и плеснул в кубок вина. Потом подумал – и принес весь кувшин.

– Так, Лео, тебе надо выпить. Вернее, не выпить, а напиться.

– Я не хочу, – Леонардо оттолкнул кубок.

В ушах гудело – ровно, тонко и противно, словно назойливая муха.

– При обстоятельствах… – пробормотал он.

– Кокнули твоего графа, вот и все обстоятельства, – пожал плечами Зо и опрокинул отвергнутый Леонардо кубок. – Раз политический секрет, то дело явно не в подагре.

А Риарио ждал его в гости. Не ждал ответа – лишь в гости. А он все работал. До старости, сказал Зо, если раньше не…

Леонардо расхохотался.

– Ты чего?

– Не дождался… – выговорил Леонардо, утирая выступившие слезы. – Как ты… сказал… Всё-таки… прихлопнули…

Новый приступ смеха мало не скрутил его пополам, а Зо поднял кувшин и подступил с угрожающим видом.

– Лео, если ты сейчас же не выпьешь хотя бы половину, я возьму свою самую большую воронку и…

Леонардо выхватил у него кувшин, сосредоточился, чтобы не захлебнуться, и твердо вознамерился не останавливаться, пока не покажется дно, но сделал ровно один глоток. Гудение в ушах внезапно стихло, сменившись пронзительной прозрачной тишиной. И тогда Леонардо вспомнил.

– Зо, – он вскочил, выронив кувшин прямо на пол. – Где письмо?

– Лео, чтоб тебя… Я сейчас принесу еще вина и немедленно иду за воро...

– Засунь себе эту воронку сам знаешь куда и помоги мне найти письмо, – велел Леонардо.

Зо беспомощно всплеснул руками и начал ворошить многодневные залежи на рабочем столе. Леонардо перевернул всю мастерскую вверх дном и чуть было не довел друга до нервного припадка, но в конце концов письмо все же обнаружилось за подкладкой сброшенного на табурет плаща.

_Любезнейший Леонардо,_

_Отдавая себе полный отчет в том, как давно Господь развел наши пути, и принимая во внимание былые разногласия и взаимные недопонимания, я, тем не менее, беру на себя смелость пригласить тебя разделить скромную трапезу со мной и супругой моей Катериной. Мы будем счастливы, если ты почтишь своим присутствием наше семейное имение Рокка-ди-Ровальдино в Форли в любое время, каковое ты сочтешь удобным._

_Надеюсь, ты пребываешь в добром здравии, и придворная должность тебя не тяготит._

_Ответа не требую, жду лишь визита._

_Граф дель Боско, синьор Имолы и Форли_

_Джироламо Риарио делла Ровере_

_1488 года_

_Апреля 20 дня_

Последнюю строчку Леонардо для верности перечитал трижды.

– Зо, ты тоже это видишь?

– Ага, – Зо, читающий письмо у него над плечом, почесал в затылке. – Он написал это приглашение через… эээ… неделю после своей смерти?


	2. Chapter 2

2

Зо все-таки принес еще вина, и, хотя отмечать неожиданное воскрешение Риарио было, мягко говоря, рановато, на сердце у Леонардо сделалось полегче.

– Какие у нас версии? – спросил сам у себя Зо и сам же себе ответил: – Да уйма! Например, писал не он, а кто-нибудь, решивший заманить тебя в Форли.

– Во-первых, писал он, – Леонардо взглянул на друга над лупой, сквозь которую присматривался к размашистым острым буквам. – Я хорошо помню его почерк. Манера тут легкая, не натужная, как бывает при попытках подражать. А во-вторых, кому я там в связи с Риарио сдался? О том, что нас с ним вообще хоть какие-то отношения связывают, кроме горячей ненависти, знают единицы. Ты, Нико… Ну Сикст. Да ведь он умер давно. Разве вот синьора Черета…

Зо прыснул, расплескав вино.

– Что еще?

– Я просто, кажется, знаю, что случилось. Риарио за эти годы прожужжал тобой женушке все уши, а потом к ним в гости прикатила синьора Черета, она ведь тоже на Риарио глаз положила…

Леонардо начал подозревать, куда он клонит, но лишь покачал головой, пряча улыбку.

– В общем, они его к тебе хором приревновали, – продолжал Зо, – сговорились, зарезали Риарио, чтоб уж наверняка никому не достался, а перед этим заставили его написать это письмо с коварным намерением разделаться и с тобой.

– Ох, Зо, – Леонардо с наигранным восхищением приподнял кубок. – Я готов взять лиру и воспеть твои таланты к раскрытию преступлений. Что ж ты в стражники не пошел?

– Слишком хорош, – Зо отвесил насмешливый поклон. – А если серьезно, нам бы раздобыть письмо Катерины. Может, графа просто не добили, и жена решила его прикрыть, пока пыль не уляжется. Он ведь живучий, как черт, ты помнишь.

– М-да, пожалуй…

Только на его памяти смерть запускала когти в Риарио не единожды и не дважды, но тот каждый раз выскальзывал из ее холодных пальцев, оставив клочок кожи да приобретя пару новых шрамов.

– Нынче же ночью выкраду письмо, – решил Зо.

– Нет! – возмутился Леонардо. – Сфорца велит тебя казнить, а мне ты еще живым нужен.

– Бегать за вином и переплавлять бронзу? – уточнил Зо.

– Именно, – серьезно кивнул Леонардо. – Сам знаешь.

Они обменялись понимающими улыбками, после чего Зо хлопнул ладонью по столу.

– О! Отправь своего бесенка. Он за горсть анисовых конфет хоть в Преисподнюю полезет. Его, ежели что, не жалко.

Леонардо лишь смерил его укоризненным взглядом.

– Ладно, – сдался Зо. – Покручусь на площадях и в тавернах, поспрашиваю народ. Наверняка кто-то что-то знает. А то я уж совсем отшельником сделался, прямо как ты.

– Отлично, я пока буду собираться. В любом случае, нужно выяснить, в чем дело, – Леонардо потер лоб. – Слушай, так Сфорца отпустил нас или нет? Что-то я не припомню.

– Лео, – на лице Зо поселилось до боли знакомое выражение. – Не делай глупостей.

– Я не делал глупостей с тех пор, как покинул Флоренцию. Пора тряхнуть стариной!

Отупение и горе смыло бурлящей волной надежды и азарта. Хотелось совершить что-нибудь безрассудное, как в юности. Вступить в перепалку со стражниками и взмыть по строительным лесам на много локтей от земли, спасаясь от погони. Сорваться с места и отправиться в полную неизвестность. Ну или хотя бы залезть на стол с ногами.

– Придурок, – пробормотал Зо себе под нос, глядя, как Леонардо ползает на четвереньках по столу, выбирая самые важные чертежи. – Но по этому придурку я, кажется, успел немного соскучиться…

***

Они выехали вдвоем ранним утром, взяв самое необходимое. Заспанный Салаи ныл и цеплялся за стремя, но Леонардо наотрез отказался брать его с собой на такое опасное предприятие. К тому же, предстоял четырехдневный путь, за который Зо заворчал бы до смерти их обоих.

Времени для разговоров было предостаточно. 

Зо разузнал – с леденящими душу подробностями, разумеется, – и передал Леонардо, что именно случилось в Форли в четырнадцатый день апреля. Риарио в одиночестве отдыхал после обеда в Зале Нимф во дворце Синьории, когда его атаковали шестеро вооруженных мужчин из семьи Орси и истыкали мечами и кинжалами почти до неузнаваемости. Сорвав с трупа одежду, они выбросили обнаженное мертвое тело с балкона на площадь, где толпа, не питающая к своему правителю теплых чувств, едва не разорвала его на части. Риарио вполне мог бы повторить судьбу Якопо Пацци, но монахи из Братства Смерти забрали тело и перенесли его в собор. Заговорщики принялись грабить дворец, а Катерине с детьми удалось выбраться и вернуться в хорошо укрепленный семейный замок.

– Да уж, – Леонардо передернуло. – Если это правда, версия с «били да не добили» отпадает сразу.

– После такого никто бы не выжил, – согласился Зо, – разве если только Влад, не к ночи будь помянут…

– А как теперь в городе? – заинтересовался Леонардо. – Приедем прямо в разгар очередного бунта?

Зо немного смешался.

– Да вот неясно, – признался он. – Никто не знает точно. Вроде, само улеглось. Править будет старший сын Риарио, разумеется, а пока, по малолетству наследника, Катерина при нем за регента.

Леонардо хмыкнул. История и вправду была какая-то мутная. Оставалось лишь строить всевозможные теории, скрашивая однообразие долгого, ничем не примечательного пути, чем путешественники и занимались, придумывая всё более невероятные объяснения.

К разгадке тайны это их, конечно, не приблизило. Зато не так скучно.

***

Усталые и запыленные, они въехали в Форли после полудня. Зо предлагал объехать город и направиться сразу к замку, что располагался в некотором отдалении, но Леонардо хотел сперва разведать обстановку и настрой жителей. Опять-таки, вероятно, какой-нибудь болтливый юнец или любопытная кумушка за несколько мелких монет поведают, что происходит. Горожанам все же лучше знать. Если повезет, попадется кто-то, кто своими глазами видел тело.

«А то и лично пытался оторвать кусочек», – мрачно подметил внутренний голос.

Леонардо отогнал мысль: он решил, пока остается хоть малейшая надежда, надеяться на лучшее. 

Погода стояла погожая, солнечная и еще нежаркая, но улицы пустовали: ни торговцев, ни нищих, ни вездесущих мальчишек. Единственное, не было той тяжелой гнетущей тишины, характерной для мест, разоренных войнами и поветриями. Люди тут определенно жили. Просто, как видно, предпочитали не покидать лишний раз свои дома.

Попетляв по узким улочкам, они выехали на главную площадь. Лишь теперь Леонардо заметил горожан – то там, то здесь мелькали человеческие фигуры. Однако было ясно, что до расспросов дело не дойдет: люди передвигались спешным шагом, держась стен, и на гостей никто даже не посмотрел.

– Поначалу я думал, что тут все вымерли, – глубокомысленно проговорил Зо. – Теперь сдается мне, Катерина принялась мстить за муженька и малость перестаралась.

– К слову, о мести, – кивнул Леонардо. – Глянь-ка.

Перед ними развернулось мрачное зрелище: около дворца синьории рядами висели большие темные тюки, напоминающие коконы, свитые чудовищным пауком. Порыв ветра донес до ноздрей Леонардо зловоние, но о содержимом тюков он догадался и без этого.

– Я думал, их было шестеро, – морщась, пробормотал Зо.

Считать тела Леонардо не взялся, но их явно было намного, намного больше. Очевидно, Катерина не ограничилась убийцами, и ее гнев пал на их семьи заодно.

Так Риарио всё же убили?

Но за покушение тоже мстят, и мстят жестоко.

После этого краткого мысленного диалога Леонардо предпочел отвлечься на тела. Точнее, на мысль, зачем заворачивать их в ткань. Ведь всё дело в устрашении, чтоб другим неповадно было, так что даже если перед смертью несчастные претерпели жестокие пытки, прятать трупы никто бы не стал – напротив.

Лошади забеспокоились, заартачились, забили копытами.

– Давай-ка подойдем, – решил Леонардо.

Спешившись и привязав коней с подветренной стороны, они подступили ко дворцу. Уж на что Леонардо привык к трупному запаху, но даже у него заслезились глаза.

– У меня для тебя хорошая новость, Лео, Риарио явно жив: это ведь в его обыкновении – взять да и вырезать полгорода, – мрачно пошутил Зо, невольно поднося рукав к носу. – Либо женушка ему под стать.

Леонардо рассеянно хмыкнул, приглядываясь то к одному свертку, то к другому. Ткань была толстая и плотная, но всё равно сплошь испещренная большими темными пятнами – не то испускаемых мертвецами жидкостей, не то…

– А вообще, я одного не понимаю: зачем их так укутывать? – нахмурился Зо.

– Помоги мне, – Леонардо облюбовал один из тюков и примерился снизу. – Я подержу, а ты режь веревку.

– Средь бела дня на городской площади? – вскинул бровь Зо. – Дружище, я понимаю, что в тебе тяга к приключениям заново пробудилась, но может, начнешь с чего-нибудь попроще хищения трупов? Можно взять выпивку и не заплатить или, там, стянуть пару простыней или…

– Здесь нет никого, а если кто и есть, тем не до того, – перебил Леонардо. – Режь.

Тяжело вздохнув, Зо мечом перерубил веревку и, подхватив падающее тело, помог Леонардо оттащить его в сторону и уложить на землю.

Опустившись на колени прямо в присыпанную мелкой соломой пыль, Леонардо достал кинжал и быстро вспорол жесткую ткань.

Пару мгновений царило многозначительное молчание: оба с изумление взирали на тело, в котором и тело то распознать было тяжеловато. И вовсе не разложение стало тому причиной.

– Ого, – наконец, заметил Зо. – Собаками их, что ли, затравили? Хотя, я б сказал, скорее, тиграми…

По всей видимости, если б тело не обернули тканью, плоть бы просто свалилась на землю, как облетают осенние листья.

Неопределенно мыкнув, Леонардо взялся за более подробный осмотр. Труп был сильно искалечен, будто в самом деле дикие звери терзали. К тому же края ран были рваные, неровные – здесь явно поработали не инструменты палача.

– Вроде, собаки, – неуверенно проговорил Леонардо. – Явно не тигры. Обрати внимание, все кости целы. У тигра большая пасть и огромные клыки: он бы не разорвал человека, ничего ему при этом не сломав. Хотя…

– Что? – подбодрил Зо, не дождавшись продолжения.

– Я не знаю, – признался Леонардо. – Странно как-то все это выглядит.

– Ты точно уверен, что все еще хочешь попасть в замок? Может, Катерина там, как Влад, гостей травлей псами развлекает?

– Влада пережили, графиню как-нибудь переживем, – Леонардо вскочил и вытер кинжал о полу плаща. – Поехали.

Семейное имение графской четы оказалось не просто замком, а целой цитаделью. Каменные строения, мощные и приземистые, окруженные крепостной стеной и широким рвом, располагались на холме и выглядели неприступными, равно как откровенно неприветливыми.

– Ничего себе Риарио окопался, – присвистнул Зо. – Видать, любил его народ… Любит. Любил. Тьфу ты, почем я знаю?

– Вот и выясним, – Леонардо спешился.

Они размяли ноги, перекусили. Поднялся свежий ветер, от затянутой ряской воды повеяло ощутимым холодком. Солнце склонилось к самому горизонту, но никто не вышел встретить путников или хотя бы осведомиться о цели их визита. Широкие ворота были плотно закрыты. Зо покричал, не преминув наделить Риарио весьма нелестными эпитетами: якобы, чтоб тот уж наверняка ответил. Однако – безрезультатно. Затем Леонардо и Зо разделились, и каждый честно обогнул имение по полукругу, но встретившись, они обменялись абсолютно одинаковыми сведениями: все тот же ров и сплошная стена. 

– Зачем приглашать гостей, если они все равно не смогут войти? – раздраженно поинтересовался Зо, когда они уже в сумерках вернулись к месту стоянки. – Ты совершенно случайно не прихватил чертежи осадных орудий? Станем лагерем, покуда не построишь, потому как дозорных на стене я что-то не вижу…

– Я прихватил кое-что получше, – улыбнулся Леонардо.

Он порылся в одной из котомок, вытащил небольшой сверток и, осторожно развернув ткань, извлек механическую птицу.

– Пасху мы уже праздновали.

– Я усовершенствовал механизм, – объяснил Леонардо, доставая увеличительную трубу и прикидывая расстояние до самого крупного здания. – И если ты прекратишь говорить мне под локоть, то очень скоро моя голубка направится прямиком вооон в то открытое окошко.

– Поспеши, а то совсем стемнеет и твоя голубка влетит прямиком вооон в ту стену, – фыркнул Зо. – Или она у тебя уже в темноте видит?

– Чего нет, того нет, – вздохнул Леонардо. – Правда, Зо, не отвлекай.

Недоверчиво шмыгнув носом, Зо, тем не менее, послушно замолчал и заговорил снова лишь тогда, когда Леонардо, покончив с тонкими настройками, принялся заводить механизм.

– Слушай, а если там никого не будет и ее не заметят?

– На самом деле, ее заметят, куда бы она ни приземлилась, – ухмыльнулся Леонардо. – Я вообще-то и ее конструировал для военных целей, неприятеля отвлекать, но раз уж возникла необходимость…

– Это как? – не понял Зо.

– Вот сейчас и увидишь, – Леонардо подбросил механическую птицу, и она, сверкнув металлическим оперением в свете лампы, уверенно пролетела над стеной и растворилась в темноте.

А несколько мгновений спустя раздался оглушительный грохот, усиленный эхом, и облюбованное Леонардо окно вспыхнуло многоцветьем огней: что-то трещало, хлопало и взрывалось, отдельные огоньки со свистом вылетали наружу и прочерчивали яркие дуги над замковым двором.

– О да, – покивал Зо после того, как последние всполохи угасли. – Куда там Пасхе. Такая шумиха поднимет Риарио, даже если он уже покоится не в постели, а на погосте.

Под воздействием бодрящего средства за стеной явно произошло какое-то оживление, однако Леонардо и Зо пришлось еще порядочно подождать, прежде чем ворота открылись и поверх рва опустился мост.

– Заходите! – зычно крикнул незнакомый голос.

Просторный двор был вымощен крупным булыжником и ярко освещен факелами. Леонардо вошел первым, подгоняя фырчащую лошадь и сдерживаясь, чтобы не бросить поводья и не сорваться на бег. Гостей встретила небольшая процессия, в центре которой – у Леонардо сердце скакнуло к горлу – стоял Джироламо Риарио собственной персоной, осторожно держа в руках перепачканную сажей голубку.

– Ты с ума сошел, художник, – сказал он, будто в последний раз они виделись накануне, а не без малого десятилетие назад. – Я спал, и тут эта штука влетает мне в покои. А если б она упала на меня?

– Я не подумал, – счастливо выдохнул Леонардо.

– Вижу, ты совсем не изменился, – покачал головой Риарио.

– Я так рад, что ты жив, – продолжал Леонардо. – Я слышал…

– Я тоже рад, что я жив, – сварливо заметил Риарио. – Особенно учитывая, что ты это обстоятельство чуть было не исправил.

Зо, остановившийся позади, злорадно хрюкнул, и Риарио переключился на него.

– А, Зороастр. Тебя я не приглашал, так что можешь гордо отказаться от моего гостеприимства, как в прошлый раз. Я не обижусь.

– Я не к тебе, а к Катерине, – сразу же ощетинился Зо.

– К моей жене? – переспросил Риарио.

– По делу, – уточнил Зо. – Государственной, можно сказать, важности.

Риарио несколько мгновений молча сверлил его ничего не выражающим взглядом. Левый уголок рта у него подрагивал. Леонардо, едва слыша перебранку, изучал его лицо. Возможно, дневной свет открыл бы больше, но в теплом мерцании пламени казалось, что годы не коснулись графа вообще: он был слегка взъерошен после неожиданного пробуждения и одевался, как видно, наспех, но выглядел бодрым, в темных глазах таилась прежняя колкая усмешка.

– Ну разве если по делу, – наконец, решил Риарио. – Ты, главное, свою государственную важность в штанах держи, а то как бы не оттяпали.

– Лучше за своими штанами следи, чем в чужие заглядывать, – немедля отозвался Зо.

Дальше словесных оскорблений он благоразумно не пошел, но стражники смотрели уже недобро, и Леонардо напрягся, хотя Риарио оставался совершенно безмятежным, лишь поджал губы едва заметно. В его взгляде, однако, желание скинуть Зо в ров читалось так явственно, будто было написано красными чернилами.

– Графиня не почтит нас встречей? – быстро спросил Леонардо, пытаясь перевести беседу в более мирное русло.

– Она успокаивает служанку, которой по несчастливому стечению обстоятельств случилось проходить мимо моей комнаты, – Риарио с готовностью отвлекся на него. – Не всем же повезло познакомиться с твоими изобретениями заранее.

Леонардо хмыкнул. Пожалуй, да, по сравнению с тем случаем, когда Риарио чуть было не познакомился с органной пушкой в упор, голубка с фейерверками была малым злом.

– Мы не ждали тебя… вас так поздно, – Риарио вручил ему механическую птицу.

Леонардо ненароком скользнул пальцами по его рукам, когда забирал механизм. Птица была все еще теплая, а руки – не прикрытые перчатками – сухие и прохладные.

Подскочивший конюший увел лошадей, после чего Риарио развернулся и жестом велел следовать за собой. Они направились к замку, в окно которого целился Леонардо.

– Да вы нас вообще не ждали, – фыркнул Зо. – Мы прибыли задолго до заката, просто кое-кто глух как крот, и, сдается мне, испытывает меньше желания высовываться из-за стен, нежели черепаха покинуть панцирь.

– Зороастр, прибереги свое остроумие на будущее, – Риарио умудрялся излучать презрение одной лишь спиной. – Если ты собираешься общаться с моей женой, оно тебе пригодится.

Леонардо подумалось, что слухи о Катерине не преувеличены. Зо, как видно, подумал то же, потому что послушно замолчал.

– Я спал, – все же счел нужным объясниться Риарио. – Стража вас видела и слышала, разумеется, но им велено никого не пускать.

– Полдня спал? – удивился Леонардо.

– В связи с печальными событиями, которые ты вскользь упомянул, здоровье мое пошатнулось, увы, – с неохотой признался Риарио.

– Так покушение всё же имело место? – уточнил Леонардо.

В таком случае, добытые Зо сведения приукрашены во много крат. Если бы Риарио «истыкали мечами и кинжалами», пусть даже не насмерть, он бы и подняться навстречу не смог. О выбрасывании с балкона можно было даже не заикаться. Между тем двигался граф легко и свободно, без малейших усилий, не прихрамывал, не пытался беречь руки или участки туловища. Так даже и не скажешь, что у него нелады со здоровьем. Куда же его ранили?

– Об этом мы можем поговорить завтра, – в холле второго этажа Риарио остановился и, подозвав льнущую к стене служанку, небрежно ткнул пальцем в сторону Зо. – Джианна, проводи этого синьора в его комнату.

– Увидимся утром, – Зо хлопнул Леонардо по плечу.

Оторвав взгляд от удаляющейся спины друга, Леонардо развернулся к графу.

– Идем, я покажу тебе твои покои, – Риарио в первый раз улыбнулся, уже мягче и слегка устало. – Прости, Леонардо, мое гостеприимство заслуживает всяческого порицания.

– Не стоит извиняться, я удивлен, что ты вообще расположен принимать гостей.

Риарио направился по едва освещенному коридору в левое крыло замка, и Леонардо почти завороженно потянулся за ним, глядя в идеально прямую спину.

– Не самый худший способ отвлечься от неприятных воспоминаний, – Риарио обернулся через плечо и быстро ухмыльнулся. – Ты же меня отвлечешь, а, художник? У тебя это неизменно вполне прилично получалось.

Леонардо тоже сверкнул улыбкой.

– Поставить какую-нибудь комедию с чудными декорациями? Нарисовать веселые картинки? Это всегда пожалуйста, я наловчился за шесть лет у миланского герцога.

Комната была просторная и обставленная небедно, но в камине даже пепла не было, и вид помещение, в общем и целом, имело довольно заброшенный. Большую его часть занимала поистине королевского вида кровать, и Леонардо представить себе боялся, какое количество пыли и клопов нашло приют под выцветшим балдахином.

Хотя, вероятно, клопы давно умерли от голода.

– Или еще разок привязать тебя к дереву, как в старые добрые времена? – продолжал Леонардо, выдержав небольшую паузу. – Зо, помнится, упоминал, пленение тебя позабавило.

– Тупица, – вздохнул Риарио, но тут же махнул рукой. – Не ты, твой приятель.

Он без нужды заглянул в камин, хлопнул ладонью по верхнему одеялу и чихнул, деликатно, как кот.

– Проклятье. Я сейчас же пришлю служанку.

– Не стоит, – Леонардо попытался отвергнуть предложение. – Где я только ни спал…

– А то мне не знать, – пробормотал Риарио и добавил громче: – Нет, не отказывайся. Уборку устраивать поздновато, но хотя бы огонь развести нужно. Здесь даже в разгаре июля холодно, а еще не лето.

Спорить с ним было бессмысленно. Холод в самом деле начинал ощущаться даже через уличную одежду, а кровать, несмотря на множество одеял, выглядела стылой и неуютной.

– Из-за чего случилось покушение? – поинтересовался Леонардо, когда Риарио уже выходил за порог. – Убил кого-то не того?

Риарио обернулся и взглянул на него слегка рассеянно. Потом закатил глаза.

– Ах если бы. Сущая нелепица. Но как уже было сказано – всё завтра. Покойной ночи, художник. Джианна сейчас растопит камин.


	3. Chapter 3

3

Леонардо спускался к завтраку в сопровождении все той же неизменной служанки (невольно возник вопрос, а есть ли у графской четы другие), когда сзади раздались поспешные шаги и их нагнал недовольный взъерошенный Зо.

– Этот паршивец смерти моей хочет, – заявил он. – Комната не топлена, комки пыли размером с мой кулак, и даже клопов нет. Не то умерли голодной смертью, не то замерзли. – Он демонстративно закашлялся и вытер нос ладонью.

Леонардо едва сдержал улыбку. Похоже, годы не смягчили неприязнь графа к Зо. Или же ему не понравилось внимание Зо к своей супруге. Как бы то ни было, в случае Зо предложения привести комнату хоть в какое-то подобие порядка не последовало.

– И на завтрак не позвали! – продолжал возмущаться друг. – Хорошо, у меня на такие вещи нюх. И слух. И… и…

– Недоступное прочим смертным чувство, – подсказал Леонардо.

– Именно, – серьезно подтвердил Зо.

Леонардо мог бы пошутить про то, как они размякли во дворце герцога, ведь раньше пыль и холод частенько были наименьшим злом, но решил не злить Зо еще больше, а то не миновать очередной перебранки с Риарио. Хотя, наверное, ее и без того не миновать. Если речь не шла о жизни и смерти, общаться по-другому они с Зо не умели.

Столовая купалась в приглушенном свете, лившемся из высоких узких окон, забранных цветным стеклом. В другое время Леонардо отвлекся бы на любование витражами или рассеиванием солнечных лучей или на то, как пылинки парят в столбах света или хотя бы на графиню – красивую женщину с очень белой кожей, длинной шеей и потрясающими медными волосами – но сейчас его внимание было вновь полностью направлено на Риарио.

При дневном свете граф и впрямь выглядел не вполне здоровым – из-под смуглости и весеннего загара проступала бледность, под глазами залегла синеватая тень, а сами они, запавшие, блестели чересчур ярко, словно в лихорадке – но и только. На заре знакомства тоже казалось, что он постоянно горит в жару. Он был тогда порывистый, как нервный гончий пес, с ускользающим взглядом и болезненной улыбкой и лишь через пару лет остепенился, хотя лицом начал даже больше напоминать мученика или аскета.

Хозяева замка вышли из-за стола, встречая гостей, и Риарио держался с таким спокойным величием, что сошел бы за кардинала, а то и Папу Римского. «На Папу не тянет, жира не хватает», – ядовито подумал Леонардо, чтобы разбить морок. На Риарио не то что жира, мяса едва хватало, об нос и скулы можно было порезаться. Леонардо как раз зацепился взглядом за серебристые волоски в аккуратно подстриженной бородке, когда тишину нарушил грудной бархатистый голос:

– Мессер Леонардо, мой муж уже успел испачкать лицо? Мы еще не начинали трапезу.

Голос Катерины казался старше ее обладательницы. Леонардо думал, она станет звенеть, будто колокольчик.

– Извините, синьора, – он поспешно подхватил предложенную руку и приник губами к теплой коже.

Ладонь у графини была жесткая, совсем не как у изнеженной дамы и даже не как у простолюдинки, натершей мозоли стиркой и ручками тяжелых корзин, а как у охотника или воина. Кажется, слухи – в очередной раз – не врали.

Почему же тогда они переврали произошедшее во дворце Синьории столь безжалостно?

После церемонии знакомства Леонардо и Зо уселись за стол – на порядочном расстоянии от супружеской четы. К Джианне присоединились еще две служанки, но все равно держалось впечатление, что прислуги в замке отнюдь не густо.

– Если ты будешь на него так таращиться, она тебя отравит, – очень тихо проговорил Зо, воспользовавшись тем, что Катерина отвлеклась на указания по поводу второй перемены блюд. – И тогда я не смогу завоевать ее расположение и выведать алхимические тайны. Держи себя в руках, Лео.

Леонардо, сохраняя общее приятное выражение лица, пнул его под столом. Зо подскочил на стуле и заработал очень неприветливый взгляд Риарио, но в присутствии супруги от комментариев тот воздержался.

Еда была весьма приличная, но застольная беседа не клеилась. При дворе Леонардо научился изящно болтать ни о чем, но сейчас его больше интересовали подробности покушения, а это была не лучшая тема для разговоров за едой. Он похвалил лепешки с сыром и ранние дыни, обронил несколько хвалебных слов касательно обороноспособности крепости, выдавил даже комплимент фрескам на задней стене столовой, хотя те были откровенно скверные. Зо рядом вообще молчал как воды в рот набравши и налегал на отодвинутые Леонардо тарелки с мясом, Риарио тоже помалкивал, хотя ел совсем мало. Катерина кратко отвечала на потуги Леонардо завести разговор, а когда тот начал вымучивать похвалы фрескам, сжалилась:

– Полно, Леонардо. Джироламо рассказал достаточно о гениальном Леонардо да Винчи и его безукоризненном вкусе, и я понимаю, что для ваших глаз эта роспись ужасна.

– Синьора Черета, – одними губами проговорил Зо, поймав его взгляд, и Леонардо едва сдержал порыв неуместного хохота, вспомнив о потенциальном «сговоре» двух ревнивиц.

– Очень лестно, очень… – сдавленно пробормотал он, спрятавшись за кубком.

– К тому же, слава о вас гремит по всей Италии, – не подозревая о его крамольных мыслях, добавила Катерина. – Знаю, вы привыкли к оживленным застольным разговорам, но у нас тут все очень провинциально и скучно, мы не устраиваем приемов и обычно трапезничаем вдвоем. Так что ешьте спокойно и не терзайте себя.

Оставшийся отрезок завтрака прошел в молчании, все еще неловком, ну куда как более компанейском, чем натужные почти-монологи.

После еды Катерина с улыбкой обратилась к Леонардо:

– Что ж, полагаю, вы захотите выкрасть Джироламо ненадолго? Уверена, у вас есть, о чем вспомнить.

О да, вспомнить определенно было о чем. Другое дело, что три четверти их совместного прошлого Леонардо предпочел бы не вспоминать. Полное неизвестности, боли и разочарования путешествие на край света или мучительные дни в компании Грешника ностальгии у него не вызывали.

– А я тогда выкраду вашего друга, – Катерина кивнула Зо, который поспешно дожевывал колбаску и, сообразив, что графиня обращается к нему, едва не подавился. – Джироламо упомянул, что у него ко мне важное дело.

Зо теперь выглядел откровенно ошарашенным и, кажется, пытался лихорадочно выдумать, какое именно важное дело у него к Катерине.

Оставив его выкручиваться, Леонардо и Риарио вышли во двор. Конюх, словно поджидал заранее, подвел им лошадей – большого черного жеребца и гнедую кобылку Леонардо. 

– Как почивал?

– Как полено, – честно ответил Леонардо, погладив потянувшуюся к нему лошадь по горбатой морде. – Я стал спать больше, четырех часов уже не хватает.

– Стареем, – вздохнул Риарио.

– Оно и видно, – съязвил Леонардо, глядя, с какой легкостью он взлетел в седло, едва коснувшись стремени.

Помимо прочего, было кристально ясно, что никакие раны графа не беспокоят и близко. Разве что он безукоризненно притворяется, что едва ли.

– Эй, постой, это ведь тот самый андалузский жеребец? – Леонардо пригляделся к коню поближе. – Твоей верности можно позавидовать.

– Должен же я быть хоть кому-то верен, – пожал плечами Риарио и, наклонившись в седле, почесал атласно-черную изогнутую шею.

– Похвально. Главное, при жене не ляпни, – фыркнул Леонардо.

Риарио вежливо рассмеялся.

Стражники открыли ворота и опустили мост. Лошади, морда к морде, неспешным шагом направились вниз по тропе, которая вскоре привела в оливковую рощу и запетляла между корявыми стволами.

– А ты-то? – после долгого молчания спросил Риарио. – Не связал себя брачными узами?

– Нет, – хмыкнул Леонардо. – Боюсь, слишком часто меня в свое время связывали. Больше пока неохота. Ну, вот недавно я взял нового ученика…

– Ага, – чересчур многозначительно сказал Риарио.

– Ему восемь, придурок, – Леонардо хотел отвесить графу хорошего пинка, но побоялся резким движением встревожить лошадей.

– Моей жене было десять, – меланхолично заметил Риарио. – Ну, в смысле, когда ее вознамерились за меня выдать. Правда, потом отвлек отец, потом втянул в свои бесконечные авантюры ты, и в итоге во время свадьбы ее уже интересовал супруг, а не куклы и конфеты. Что не могло не радовать.

– Это кто кого в авантюры втянул? – возмутился Леонардо. – С ключом ты ко мне первым подошел? Ты!

– А ты, значит, совершенно случайно стоял в тихом уголке и этот ключ мало не облизывал? – хохотнул Риарио.

– Я тебя за собой на край света звал? Не звал, – продолжал Леонардо, благоразумно пропустив мимо ушей его замечание. 

– Я должен был тебя опередить, так что все равно виноват ты, – отрезал Риарио. – Стоп.

– Нет уж, не стоп, ты лучше вспомни, как… А, – Леонардо машинально натянул поводья, осекся и огляделся. – Ты об этом.

На самом краю рощи стояла в густой тени длинная каменная скамья, откуда открывался вид на окрестные холмы, испещренные серебристыми древесными кронами и залитые солнечным светом.

Привязав коней к ветвям, они переместились на скамью. Риарио вытащил из сумы бутыль вина: тут можно было передавать ее друг другу и прихлебывать из горла, не заботясь о дворцовом этикете.

Риарио тут же сделал несколько долгих глотков, и Леонардо молчал, пожевывая губу и наблюдая, как ходит кадык на длинной шее. Когда Риарио оторвался от бутылки и утерся рукавом, он спросил снова:

– Из-за чего случилось покушение?

Риарио криво ухмыльнулся.

– Ты будешь смеяться. Налоги.

– Что? – нахмурился Леонардо.

Он ожидал услышать про… ну, если не про массовые убийства, то что-то в том духе.

– Я ж говорю, будешь смеяться, – заметил Риарио, хотя Леонардо, по сути дела, даже не улыбнулся. – Когда я получил во владение этот город, то отменил кой-какие налоги. А спустя несколько лет появилась необходимость их вернуть. Ну и вот.

История была такая заурядная, что аж не верилось. Леонардо, однако же, больше занимало другое.

– О твоей смерти ходят совершенно дикие слухи, – сказал он, не уточняя. – Как ты выжил?

Риарио снова приложился к бутылке и молча устремил взгляд на холмы: не то собирался с мыслями, не то вновь переживал случившееся. Леонардо вознамерился уже повторить вопрос другими словами, когда Риарио дернул плечом и неуверенно ответил:

– Я… не помню? То есть, помню, как завершил дела в Синьории и прилег отдохнуть. Потом ворвались люди с мечами…

– Сколько? – перебил Леонардо.

Риарио покосился на него с легким удивлением, и понятно почему: чтобы выразить сочувствие, вовсе не обязательно допытываться о мельчайших деталях, как на судебном заседании. Но Леонардо мысли графа не заботили.

– Тогда спросонку почудилось, что целая толпа, – признался Риарио. – Но потом мне сказали, что их было шестеро. И…

– И?

– И до прибытия стражи я как-то отбивался, – в голосе Риарио проскользнуло раздражение. – Слушай, я не помню. Всё как во сне.

– Один, безоружный, отбивался от шестерых мечников? – недоверчиво уточнил Леонардо. – Ты рассказывал, конечно, что убивал на том поле голыми руками, но их было трое, и они не нападали одновременно, и у тебя имелась возможность атаковать исподтишка.

– У меня был при себе кинжал, – не слишком убедительно возразил Риарио. – И если на том поле я отделался царапинами, то тут меня ранили довольно серьезно.

– Кстати, об этом, – подхватил Леонардо. – Куда тебя ранили?

– Да какая разница? – Риарио хотел отхлебнуть вина, но не донес бутылку до губ и подозрительно прищурился на Леонардо. – Что? Мне не нравится, как ты на меня смотришь, художник. Как будто вот-вот разложишь прямо на скамейке для осмотра.

Леонардо фыркнул. Не исключено, что он бы не отказался. Уж очень было любопытно, куда и как можно серьезно ранить, чтобы за месяц одни воспоминания остались.

– Не переживай, на мне всё заживает, как на собаке, – Риарио даже отодвинулся немного, хотя Леонардо в его сторону не шелохнулся. – И вообще, я тебя не для допросов приглашал.

– А для чего? – искренне заинтересовался Леонардо.

Риарио смерил его неприязненным взглядом, сунул ему бутылку и демонстративно откинулся на спинку скамьи, разглядывая пейзаж.

На этот раз Леонардо не стал наседать. Он последовал примеру Риарио, и вскоре теплый ветер, вино и шелест листвы разморили его. Несмотря на беспробудный ночной сон, Леонардо начал клевать носом, глядя из-под ресниц, как идет серебристыми волнами трава на холмах и цвет неба перетекает из нежно-голубого над кронами деревьев в яростную пронзительную синь в вышине.

– Может, это был Грешник?

Леонардо вздрогнул, будто на него пролился холодный дождь.

– Ну, он же вроде как пробуждается, когда мне угрожает опасность, – так же тихо продолжал Риарио. – Хотя я думал, ты исцелил меня: он не появлялся уже много лет. 

– Значит, он ради разнообразия совершил хорошее дело, – вздохнул Леонардо.

Он тоже думал, что исцелил Риарио. Но спроси любого лекаря, и тот скажет, что старые болезни могут возвращаться, как ни лечи. И это только телесные болезни. А уж что происходит в мозге…

Спокойствие пейзажа и дремотное состояние свое дело сделали: спорить и выбивать правду ему уже не хотелось. По крайней мере, временно.

– Более или менее ясно я начал всё осознавать, когда вбежали стражники и Нинни… то есть, Катерина, – сказал Риарио, словно продолжая начатый разговор. – Было много крови. У меня всё жутко болело, но в голове прояснилось. На улице стоял страшный шум. Один заговорщик лежал рядом мертвый, второго убила стража, остальные сбежали. Надо было успокоить толпу… Это Катерина придумала. Первый мертвец был немного похож на меня: худой, с темными волосами, усами и короткой бородой. Они раздели его и обезобразили, чтобы никто не узнал. Выкинули с балкона на площадь. Я потом прослышал, что толпа его едва на куски не разорвала.

Риарио поморщился и покачал головой. Видно, даже ему, привыкшему ко всеобщей ненависти, стало слегка не по себе.

– Город лихорадило еще почище, чем меня от ран. Некоторое время я прохворал в какой-то потайной комнатушке в соборе, потом, когда Катерине удалось вернуться в замок, туда перевезли и меня. Она объявила о моей смерти и жестоко отомстила «убийцам»…

– М-да, мы видели, – вставил Леонардо.

Риарио и без того насторожился из-за расспросов, поэтому Леонардо решил не раздражать его еще больше попытками выведать, как тела приобрели до такой степени пугающие и странные повреждения.

– После этого всё успокоилось довольно быстро, – завершил Риарио. – Мы пока не знаем, что делать дальше. Я не могу сидеть в замке безвылазно, и по городу уже вовсю ходит слух, что мой неприкаянный дух мечется в ночи по окрестностям, одержимый жаждой мести.

Что ж, это объяснение – вкупе с показательными казнями – делали царящую в Форли безрадостную атмосферу в некоторой степени понятной.

– Перепугались там все до чертиков, глупцы, – с мрачным удовлетворением заметил Риарио.

Леонардо дипломатично промолчал. Он мог понять обе стороны. 

– Вероятно, мне придется уехать на время. Катерина придумает что-нибудь, – тон Риарио внезапно стал легче и веселее. – Она у меня умная. Не настолько, как некоторые гении, не будем тыкать пальцем, но…

– Эй, – подхватил Леонардо так же игриво. – Да ты никак влюбился, граф?

– Старею, – повторил Риарио.

Что следовало принять за положительный ответ. Хоть в чем-то провидение ему улыбнулось. Леонардо за него от всего сердца порадовался.

– Но что мы всё обо мне, – встрепенулся Риарио. – Как ты поживаешь? Слыхал, миланский герцог в тебе души не чает?

– Чает не чает, а платит через два раза на третий, – вздохнул Леонардо. – И занимаюсь я всякой ерундой. Чуть что-нибудь стоящее подвернется, как Сфорца решает, что на второй стене пятой беседки третьего сада не хватает фрески или что у него через неделю прием, а в доме Барбариго на днях прошла театральная постановка неслыханной красы, поэтому ему нужна такая же, но еще шикарнее.

В улыбке Риарио веселья было явно больше, нежели сочувствия, но Леонардо не обиделся: он и не собирался жаловаться всерьез.

– Ученика вот взял, как уже говорил. Красивый мальчишка, но тянет все, что не приколочено. Я уж подумываю, может, это болезнь какая?

– О ком-то мне эти симптомы напоминают, – хохотнул Риарио.

– Что? – Леонардо поначалу не сообразил. – Ты про Зо, что ли? Брось. Он даже в юности так не воровал. А Салаи как сорока, разве что сорока украденное на конфеты не меняет.

– Подходящее прозвище, – заметил Риарио. – Что касаемо симптомов, я хоть и не лекарь, но скажу наверняка: они неплохо излечиваются отсечением правой руки. Правда, после этого он мало будет тебе полезен как ученик.

– Да ну тебя, – отмахнулся Леонардо. – Он совсем ребенок. Может, выправится еще.

– Может, – не стал спорить Риарио.

Они долго сидели на скамье, потягивая вино по очереди, бездумно разглядывая холмы и безо всякой определенной темы обмениваясь парой фраз то тут, то там. Потом Риарио поставил почти опустевшую бутыль в траву, откинул голову на спинку скамьи и, кажется, задремал.

Беззаботно и доверчиво. 

– Я рад, что ты жив, – повторил Леонардо после долгих минут тишины.

Ответа он не ожидал, но боковым зрением уловил, как Риарио быстро приподнял уголок еще влажных от вина губ.


	4. Chapter 4

4 

А к вечеру Леонардо и Зо наскучило сидеть в тихом мрачноватом замке, посему они поехали в город, нашли полупустую остерию подальше от смердящей площади и как-то неожиданно для себя самих напились так, как давно уже не доводилось.

По крайней мере, Леонардо лишь помнил, как опрокидывал одну кружку за другой, пересмеивался с Зо, хорошенькой подавальщицей и хозяином, который узнал «синьора художника», а потом уже вдруг за узкими окнами было темно, он лежал щекой на липкой столешнице, а хозяин остерии ожесточенно тряс его за плечо.

– Шшшшт…? – он мотнул головой, пытаясь избавиться от лезущих в лицо волос и жиденького тумана перед глазами. – Уж… Закрвсь?

Язык заплетался отчаянно, но хозяину было не привыкать разбирать хмельные речи.

– Давно пора, – буркнул он. – Да куда ж вы пойдете синьор да Винчи? Стемнело-то совсем.

– Дддим! – Леонардо море было по колено. – Зо! Зо! – он наугад выбросил руку и ткнул во что-то мягкое.

Мягкое оказалось седалищем Зо, который уютно устроился на широкой лавке. Друг возмущенно мыкнул и лягнул его, пробормотав что-то про наглых содомитов, но так спутанно, что, к счастью, понял его один Леонардо, да и то исключительно в силу долгого общения.

– Не доедете, – поглядев на эту картину, хозяин с сомнением поморщился. – И не доползете. Где вы остановились хоть, помните? К тому же, после темноты у нас никто из домов носу не кажет. Сунетесь наружу, так и до греха недалеко.

– Прзрк? – вспомнил Леонардо.

На лице хозяина видна была борьба сомнений: и в страхе перед призраком он признаться стыдился, и попугать приезжих не терпелось. Наконец, второй порыв победил.

– Графа-то нашего, душегуба, убили намедни, слыхали? – понизив голос, спросил он.

– Не намедни, а давненько уж, – поправила подавальщица.

– Спать иди, дура, – шикнул на нее хозяин, и девица с оскорбленным видом удалилась на кухню, не забыв на прощение состроить глазки Леонардо.

Леонардо проводил ее мечтательным взглядом, и ему пришлось хорошенько сосредоточиться, чтобы припомнить, о чем идет разговор.

– Ну так вот, мало того, что жена его, за мужа мстивши, резню устроила, так и сам он до сей поры бродит и невинные души на куски рвет! – последние слова хозяин проговорил страшным шепотом и для пущего эффекта вытаращил глаза.

Даже в своем плачевном состоянии Леонардо сообразил не упоминать, что эту же историю не далее как сегодня утром ему рассказывал сам Риарио, будучи при этом живее всех живых. Поэтому он только тряхнул головой, чуть было не кувыркнувшись с лавки, и ограничился кратким:

– Ужс.

– Я вам могу сдать на ночь комнату наверху, – предложил хозяин, поняв, что гости не в состоянии в полной мере оценить его талант рассказчика. – Задешево, как родным. И лошадок ваших в стойло отведу.

В «задешево» Леонардо даже спьяну не поверил, но выбора особого у них не было: попытавшись подняться, он понял, что хорошо если с опорой до комнаты добредет, а уж на лошадь и подавно не взгромоздится.

С превеликими усилиями хозяин таверны помог им поочередно забраться по узенькой лестнице на второй этаж. Преисполнившись благодарности, Леонардо вручил ему несколько монет, не глядя выуженных из кошеля, после чего упал на единственную широкую лежанку рядом с храпящим Зо, ткнулся носом в затхлые простыни и моментально провалился в темноту.

И так же гладко вынырнул из нее. Казалось, просто моргнул, но луна заглядывала в маленькое окно уже свысока. Леонардо некоторое время рассматривал ее светящееся круглое лицо, а потом понял, что его разбудило.

Во-первых, очень хотелось справить нужду. Во-вторых, непременно требовалось выяснить, от чего светятся светлячки.

Натыкаясь на скудную мебель, Леонардо пошарил по комнате в поисках своих записей – он был накрепко уверен, что что-то где-то уже на этот счет помечал. Ни книжек, ни бумаги он не обнаружил и в конце концов вспомнил, где находится.

Наверное, он все еще был мертвецки пьян, потому что недолго думая выбрался из окна, едва не застряв, полусполз-полусвалился в узкий переулок, цепляясь за вьющиеся лозы, облегчился у стены и отправился на поиски светлячков.

Естествоиспытатель в нем подсказывал, что логичнее всего будет искать жучков в рощах за городом, но какая-то другая часть – похоже, та, на долю которой пришлось больше хмельного – возражала, что в рощах темно и холодно, а поскольку светлячки в чьей-то мифологии не что иное, как праведные души, то искать их нужно непременно в храме. Тем более что по городу кое-где горели факелы, и густая листва не заслоняла свет полной луны.

Леонардо согласно кивнул этой второй части, довольный ее предусмотрительностью, и направил стопы к собору. Тишина стояла полная. Даже стража боялась высовываться на городские улицы. Лунный свет серебрил стены и крыши. Сперва Леонардо смотрел наверх в поисках насекомых, но после того, как два раза споткнулся и едва не влез в лошадиную кучу, принялся следить за дорогой. К тому же он вспомнил, что не прихватил никакого сосуда для будущих пойманных светлячков, и теперь озирался в надежде увидеть в канавах и грудах мусора что-нибудь подходящее. Таким образом, с остановками и приглядками, он вышел к темной громаде собора. Луна пристроилась аккурат на вершине колокольни. Леонардо отвлекся, щурясь на ее плоский пятнистый лик и жалея, что не захватил с собой увеличительной трубы. Поначалу он размышлял, почему луна светится. Потом в голову полезла странная история с участием луны, влюбленной устрицы и зловредного краба. Затем Леонардо вспомнил, что вообще-то не за луной, крабами и устрицами сюда пришел и вновь сосредоточился на светлячках. У собора и на его стенах таковых не оказалось, а тяжелые двери были приоткрыты, поэтому Леонардо – очень тихо, чтобы не спугнуть вероятную добычу – пробрался внутрь.

Лунный свет проникал сюда лишь в небольшое полукруглое окошко над алтарем. В передней части наоса стояла горящая лампа, и в круге тусклого света видна была одинокая фигура. Человек преклонил колени прямо на полу.

Эту спину и разворот плеч Леонардо узнал бы где угодно.

Так вот что имел в виду Риарио под «не могу сидеть в замке безвылазно». Получается, граф приходит по ночам молиться, а глупые горожане сочиняют про него страшные сказки.

Риарио был предан не исключительно любимому коню – его преданности своему Богу можно было только подивиться. Призраки призраками, страхи страхами, а он сильно рисковал, пробираясь в ночи по городу, жители которого были бы безмерно рады убить его и во второй раз, и в десятый.

Леонардо не хотелось выдавать свое присутствие. Он решил обождать, пока Риарио закончит и уйдет: мысли все еще занимала ловля светляков. Он юркнул за последний ряд скамеек. Точнее, хотел юркнуть, а на деле сперва сапог поехал на чем-то скользком, потом обе ноги запнулись обо что-то мягкое, и это мягкое тихо, но явственно замычало. Инстинктивно Леонардо шустро забился подальше в тень, почти под лавку, и лишь затем присмотрелся. Груда на полу шевелилась. Но как он ни напрягал зрение, не мог разобрать, что это.

И тут на пол упал теплый свет. Леонардо так отвлекся на разглядывание, что не заметил, как Риарио, подобрав лампу, направился по проходу между рядами скамеек к дверям. Леонардо затаился, ожидая, пока он пройдет мимо, но граф остановился у последнего ряда. Леонардо наткнулся взглядом на держащую лампу руку: сначала он вообще не понял, что видит, а когда понял, едва не обмочился.

Кожа была серая, как пепел, покрытая струпьями, но больше всего Леонардо впечатлила не она, а длинные острые когти на месте ногтей. Оторвав взгляд от руки, Леонардо посмотрел выше и тут же об этом пожалел: с заострившегося, обезображенного серыми хлопьями, но все еще узнаваемого лица смотрели налитые кровью глаза. Не просто расчерченные сеткой лопнувших жилок, как у Грешника, а сплошь темно-красные, влажные, выпуклые, будто кровь наполнила их до краев и грозилась вот-вот прорвать прозрачную оболочку и хлынуть фонтанчиками наружу. И смотрели эти глаза – прямо на него.

Леонардо закаменел и перестал дышать. Внутренности превратились в глыбу мрамора.

Однако взгляд жутких глаз остался совершенно равнодушным и соскользнул с него, как с пустого места. Наклонившись, Риарио подцепил свободной рукой слабо ворочающийся тюк (когти на этой руке были такие же ужасающие, а тюк при свете оказался перемотанным веревкой толстяком с кляпом во рту) и, волоча его за собой, вышел на улицу.

Повезло.

Все-таки не заметил в густых тенях.

Слава богу.

Несколько долгих мгновений Леонардо оставался на месте, обмирая и пытаясь вспомнить, как дышать, потом прокрался за дверь. Со стороны крохотного садика слышались мокрый треск и тошнотворное хлюпанье, но Леонардо уже покинуло всякое желание выяснять, что там происходит. Опомнился он на полпути к остерии. Мраморная глыба всё еще стыла внутри, а затем вдруг тяжело дрогнула, двинулась к горлу, и Леонардо, шатнувшись к стене, согнулся над сточной канавой.

Нутро после этого попустило, и даже в голове немного прояснилось. Очень не хватало воды – промочить ноющее горло и поплескать в горящее лицо.

«Я все еще пьян, – твердил про себя Леонардо, – такое уже бывало со мной во Флоренции…»

Он отлично помнил пугающие образы, навеянные непомерным количеством выпитого и появлением нового врага: загроможденные полуодетыми трупами улицы, Риарио с кинжалом, Риарио в черной от крови рубашке, вымокшей насквозь, липнущей к телу, Риарио с вываленным, ненатурально длинным языком, Риарио с широко распахнутыми глазами, и безумной улыбкой, и хлещущей изо рта кровью…

Нынешнее видение бледнело на их фоне.

Возвращался в комнату Леонардо уже кристально трезвый, гадая, на кой черт ему сдались светляки и с какого перепугу он решил искать их в церкви.


	5. Chapter 5

5

Проснулись они оба поздно, и утро было недобрым. Зо то и дело опасно высовывался из окна, а у Леонардо болела голова – не только из-за похмелья, но и из-за полной путаницы в черепной коробке: там почему-то в одну кучу мешались монстры, светлячки и устрицы.

– Но устрицы-то тут при чем? – вслух спросил он, вычерчивая завитки пальцем на столешнице.

– Давай не будем говорить про еду, – взмолился Зо. – Тебе разве не плохо?

– Сносно, – проронил Леонардо. – Но снилась всякая чушь.

– А мне плохо, – насупился Зо. – Это ты виноват.

– Разумеется, я всегда во всем виноват, – покорно согласился Леонардо. – В чем именно на этот раз?

– Из-за тебя я совершенно разучился пить, – Зо осуждающе указал в его сторону. – Ты вечно талдычишь, мол, сначала работа, потом вино, а так как работа никогда не заканчивается, то… вот, – обвиняющий перст переместился в сторону окна.

– Что вовсе не мешает тебе пить вино, – вздохнул Леонардо. – Но вчера мы, пожалуй, и впрямь позволили себе лишнего.

– Мастер преуменьшений, – пробормотал Зо.

Они помолчали. Леонардо ожесточенно тер столешницу пальцем и жалел, что оставил записную книжку в комнате в замке. Клубок в мыслях требовалось перенести на бумагу: вероятно, тогда получится ухватиться за ниточку.

– Что тебе снилось? – выдохнул Зо. – Если это не про еду, рассказывай. Мне нужно отвлечься от гниющей лошади у меня во рту.

Собственное сравнение произвело на него такое сильное впечатление, что пришлось снова бежать к окну. Вернулся Зо еще более несчастный, но готовый слушать.

– Мне очень явственно снилось, что я пошел в собор охотиться на светлячков. А там увидел, как Риарио в образе ужасного монстра кого-то съел, – поведал Леонардо. – Ой, прости, это уже про еду.

Зо медленно моргнул. Покосился в сторону окна, прислушался к внутренним ощущениям и остался на месте, только руками развел.

– Твоя первая фраза всё объясняет, а вторая объясняет то, что не объясняет первая. Мы вчера точно граппу пили, не настой из мухоморов?

– После настоя из мухоморов мы бы чувствовали себя хуже, – серьезно возразил Леонардо.

Зо покачал головой – и тут же, скривившись, схватился за виски.

– Что до Риарио, тебе хоть раз нормальные сны с его участием снились? – на его лице тут же проступило сожаление о заданном вопросе. – Нет, Лео, это был риторический вопрос. Подробности я не хочу слышать в любом случае.

Леонардо усмехнулся. И то верно. Сны с участием Риарио были редкие, но яркие, и Зо в самом деле был бы не рад услышать подробности некоторых из них.

Около полудня в комнату наведался хозяин остерии – узнать, не желают ли господа поесть, а также доплатить, потому что ночь прошла давненько, а номер все еще занят. Взглянув на очень недружелюбное лицо Зо, Леонардо поспешно выложил несколько монет и отказался от предлагаемой трапезы, попросив принести побольше воды.

По молчаливому соглашению они оставались в остерии, пока не стало вечереть. Леонардо твердил себе, что делает это ради Зо: тот валялся на лежанке, поглощал воду в количествах, достойных верблюда после перехода через пустыню, и страдал – но на самом деле он поймал себя на том, что не хочет возвращаться в мрачный пустой замок. А еще побаивается встречи с Риарио.

Ну что за глупости, правда.

Он спустился в залу, наскоро пообедал, отмахнувшись от хозяина, норовившего подсесть рядом, и вернулся, прихватив кусок хлеба для Зо и письменные принадлежности. В качестве последних удалось раздобыть лишь скверную коричневую бумагу и полузасохшую чернильницу с измочаленным пером, однако Леонардо и этого было довольно. Лист вскоре густо покрылся зарисовками: полная луна, венчающая колокольню, с десяток светляков под разными углами, устрица с большими влюбленными глазами, краб с камушком в клешне, взирающий на устрицу голодным взглядом… Поймав себя на вырисовывании руки с длинными когтистыми пальцами, Леонардо вздрогнул и отложил перо.

– Кстати, – проговорил он (совершенно некстати, между прочим). – Ты побеседовал с Катериной?

– Ага, – Зо немного посветлел лицом.

Леонардо с профессиональным любопытством живописца проследил, как его кожа меняет цвет с окраса зеленой лягушки на нежный оттенок молодой листвы.

Преувеличение, конечно, но Леонардо никогда не жаловался на недостаток воображения.

– Отличную бабу паршивец отхватил, я тебе скажу, – продолжал Зо, не подозревая о его художественных наблюдениях. – Язычок острый, как шип акации. И она действительно варит не только суп.

– Вы и вправду обсуждали алхимию? – удивился Леонардо.

– Я не самоубийца, так что да, алхимию. Ну, она называет это косметическими рецептами. Женщина, сам понимаешь. Собирается даже книгу составить, – Зо внезапно прыснул. – К слову, снадобья там отнюдь не исключительно женские. Знаешь, что нужно есть для мужской состоятельности?

– К счастью, не знаю, нужды не возникало, – фыркнул Леонардо. – Но любопытно.

– Сейчас, я специально запоминал…

Леонардо фыркнул громче.

– Единственно чтоб с тобой посмеяться, кретин, – Зо попытался пнуть его, но не дотянулся. – В общем, берешь половину боккале жидкого меда, добавляешь кедровые орехи, корни аира, корицу, коноплю и ящерицу. Принимаешь каждый день и вуаля: ты здоров, как бык, во всех нужных местах.

– А до ящерицы звучало почти неплохо, – вздохнул Леонардо. – И что же, сырую или жареную?

– Не уточнял, – хмыкнул Зо. – Но это еще цветочки. Есть у нее средства более простые и сердитые. Например, перед ночью любви эту самую ящерицу проглотить. И даже без меда.

Леонардо, хоть и насмотрелся на весьма странные порой снадобья, которые придворные лекари выдавали за лекарства, остался под впечатлением.

– Вот интересно, – мстительно проговорил Зо, – а она заставляет Риарио по вечерам ящериц глотать?

Леонардо расхохотался.

– Надо у нее выведать аккуратненько, – мечтательно добавил Зо.

Леонардо понадеялся, что даже если да, Катерина не признается, иначе Зо доведет Риарио до того, что тот сгорит от стыда, и тогда быть ей вдовой уже наверняка.

***

Небо за окном начало алеть. Худо-бедно придя в себя, Леонардо и Зо спустились в обеденный зал – слегка перекусить на дорогу. Графская чета, должно быть, уже отужинала, и Леонардо не хотелось их затруднять.

Народу было еще меньше, чем вчера: хоть по пальцам пересчитывай, а кто был, сидел молча и нахохлившись, как дрозд в непогоду.

– Ну куда вы опять на ночь глядя? – хозяин заметил их, когда они уже собирались вылезать из-за стола. – Жить наскучило?

– Не меньше, чем вчера, – уклончиво отозвался Леонардо, снова опустившись на лавку.

Он не мог не заметить, что атмосфера вокруг царит еще более подавленная, хотя, казалось бы, куда уж сильнее.

– Случилось что?

– А то! – встрепенулся хозяин. – Я вам, синьор художник, еще за обедом сказать хотел, да вы от меня отмахнулись, как от мухи надоедливой, а я что, я человек маленький…

Леонардо терпеливо ждал, покуда он нажалуется всласть и перейдет к делу.

– Мясника Бруно знаете? А… откуда вам знать, вы ж приезжие, – хозяин щелкнул себя по лбу. – Хороший был мясник, никогда своих не обвешивал… Так вот, помер!

– А граппу он у тебя перед этим не пил? – чуть слышно пробормотал Зо.

Похоже, он все никак не мог простить хозяину остерии сильного похмелья. Тот недоуменно уставился на него, но Леонардо перетянул внимание на себя.

– Это печально, конечно, но…

– Так не сам помер, призрак его убил! Разделал так, как, бывало, сам Бруно туши разделывал. Аккурат возле храма, Господи прости, – хозяин молитвенным жестом сложил перед собой руки. – Ничто его не берет, ни кресты, ни божье слово, ни святое место. Чую, бежать надо из города, пока живы, да баба моя уперлась, что твой баран, куда нам, говорит, податься, без дела да без крыши над головой. А я ей говорю, дождешься, будет нам крышка гроба за крышу и дело – червей кормить…

Хозяин еще лопотал, беспрестанно срываясь на поминания Всевышнего и причитания, но Леонардо перестал воспринимать его слова: он снова видел слоящуюся серыми хлопьями кожу, длинные когти и налитые кровью глаза, а в ушах стоял мокрый треск, будто раздирали крепкую влажную ткань.

– А этот Бруно, – непослушными губами проговорил он, – толстый был?

Хозяин осекся, потом криво ухмыльнулся:

– В теле, куда без этого. Где ж вы, синьор, тощего мясника видели? А к чему интересуетесь?

– Ни к чему, – Леонардо решительно двинулся к двери. – Спасибо за кров и еду. Отправимся в путь, пока не стемнело. Зо, идешь?

– Иду, – Зо, морщась, отодвинул едва ополовиненную миску, и поднялся. – В чем ты уже сапог изгваздал?

Леонардо присмотрелся к сапогу, когда поставил ногу в стремя: чуть выше подошвы в потертую кожу въелись темные брызги.

***

Вопреки его опасению, не пришлось весь вечер кричать под крепостью: их впустили быстро. Давешняя служанка, Джианна, приседая, сообщила, что господа в библиотеке. Зо, отговорившись все еще неважным самочувствием, удалился к себе в комнату, а Леонардо попросил Джианну указать путь в библиотеку. 

Риарио и Катерина сидели по разные стороны круглого резного столика, между ними лежала расчерченная доска и стояли горшочки, наполненные белыми и черными гладкими камушками.

– А, – Риарио обернулся через плечо и благодушно улыбнулся. – Я уж грешным делом думал, вы уехали, не попрощавшись.

– Мы наведались вчера вечером в остерию, – пояснил Леонардо, тщательно следя, чтобы тон оставался легким. – Слегка увлеклись.

– Могу только позавидовать, – притворно вздохнул Риарио. – А мы с супругой коротаем вечера за партией в вэйци. Когда-то меня научил один наш общий знакомый.

Леонардо тут же вспомнил свое приключение в Ватикане: забранную решеткой клетушку в замке Святого Ангела, неоконченную партию той же игры, что стояла сейчас на отполированной столешнице, очень знакомую колыбельную, вполголоса напеваемую стариком с длинной седой бородой.

Выбравшись из заключения, этот старик науськал османов на Италию, а его дочь…

Леонардо отогнал нахлынувшие воспоминания и вгляделся Риарио в лицо. Ровным счетом ничего не изменилось. Ни-че-го.

Вероятно, это все же был хмельной сон. А мясник? Совпадение. Грабители, маскирующиеся под нечистую силу, или какой-нибудь душевнобольной, слишком близко к сердцу принявший карательные меры, предпринятые графиней. А испачканный сапог… Мало ли в какую пакость можно влезть на улицах.

– Ваш друг тоже вернулся? – когда Леонардо ответил утвердительно, Катерина поднялась из-за стола. – Мы в прошлый раз имели исключительно занимательную беседу. В нашем захолустье не встретишь людей со схожими вкусами. Как вы думаете, он не откажется провести в моем обществе еще один вечер?

Леонардо с извинениями сообщил о дурном самочувствии Зо и как мог деликатно объяснил его причину. Риарио злорадно ухмыльнулся, а Катерина звонким от сдерживаемого смеха голосом пообещала приготовить для Зо средство от этого «досадного недомогания».

– Позвать его? – сдался Леонардо, рассудив, что Зо не откажется от встречи с красивой женщиной, даже будучи на смертном одре, не то что с похмелья.

– Я пошлю служанку, – с этими словами Катерина кивнула Риарио, одарила улыбкой Леонардо и удалилась.

Риарио остался сидеть за столом, а Леонардо – столбом стоять рядом, разглядывая гладкие блестящие камушки. В мыслях поселилась звенящая пустота, и Леонардо в кои-то веки был ей не рад. Когда Риарио резко поднялся, он чуть было не отскочил.

– Сыграем партию? – граф перевернул доску, ссыпал камушки в горшочки и, собрав все принадлежности, направился прочь из библиотеки.

Леонардо мог бы сказать, что не умеет играть в вэйци, но вместо этого, словно зачарованный, последовал за Риарио.

После недолгого блуждания по коридорам стало ясно, что граф привел его в свои покои.

Ставни на окнах были закрыты, на полу лежал толстый ковер, а стены покрывали гобелены.

В камине пылал огонь, вдоль стен пристроилась пара жаровен и множество свечей, так что в комнате было светло и на диво жарко, как в кузне. Несмотря на тепло, на кровати разворошенной грудой лежало с полдесятка одеял.

– Я спал, – пояснил Риарио, поймав его взгляд.

– Днем?

Риарио вскинул брови.

– Да, днем. Разве мы об этом уже не говорили?

– Говорили, – согласился Леонардо. – Ты мерзнешь?

Риарио присел на край кровати, подтянул к себе столик и выложил на него доску и камушки.

– А кто не мерзнет? Я тебя прошу, художник, ты как будто в каменных стенах не жил.

– Конкретно эти каменные стены, создается ощущение, окажутся раскаленными, если до них дотронуться. Здесь жарко, как в бане.

Риарио не ответил, выбрал черный камень и положил его на угол доски. Оглядевшись, Леонардо увидел, что единственный стул занят высокой шаткой стопкой книг, и – делать нечего – примостился рядом с Риарио. В любое другое время столь близкое соседство его бы только порадовало, но теперь он почувствовал, как на затылке под волосами выступает пот, и вовсе не из-за чересчур теплого воздуха. Он вытащил из горшочка белый камень и положил его на доску наугад. Черный камушек лег рядом почти тотчас же.

Риарио принюхался и хмыкнул.

– От тебя воняет.

Это замечание озадачивало, чтоб не сказать больше. В темнице Детей Солнца после долгого плавания, перехода через джунгли и многодневного заточения, значит, не воняло, а тут чутье прорезалось. Не говоря уж о том, что брезгливостью Риарио никогда не страдал.

– Ну прости, – недоумевая, Леонардо на всякий случай подпустил в голос шуточной обиды. – Как раз собирался принять ванну с благовониями и лепестками роз, но ты меня отвлек.

– Страхом, я имею в виду, – добавил Риарио.

Несмотря на волнами расходящийся по комнате жар, вдоль хребта продрало холодком, будто сквозь ковры и гобелены пробрался промозглый сквозняк. Леонардо бездумно потянулся за белым камушком, выронил его и попытался было подхватить другой рукой, но Риарио подоспел долей мгновения раньше, и тыльная сторона руки Леонардо легла в его ладонь. Камушек упал сверху. Леонардо хотел отдернуть руку, но Риарио сомкнул пальцы, вжав их в кожу там, где пульсировала жилка.

– Когда ты собирался мне сказать?

– Что я понятия не имею, как играть в эту треклятую игру? – внезапно севшим голосом спросил Леонардо.

Что-то было серьезно не так. В животе стало зыбко, ладони похолодели, в глазах темнело урывками, будто мимо проносился мушиный рой. Настолько страшно Леонардо бывало нечасто, а без видимой на то причины – никогда.

– Нет, что ты видел меня в Санта-Кроче.

Леонардо застыл, как изваяние. Весь его мир сосредоточился на гладком белом боку камня. Мысли на момент вымело из головы, а потом они вернулись и заметались ударившимся в панику табуном.

«Что ты такое говоришь?»

«Не понимаю, о чем ты».

«Я не был в Санта-Кроче».

«Я напился и спал мертвецким сном всю ночь».

«Я вообще не знал, что ты покидал замок»…

На его глазах аккуратно подпиленные ногти дрогнули, приподнялись и потемнели. Округлые края сузились и поползли вперед, удлиняясь, словно каменные побеги. Их кончики глубоко вонзились в кожу на запястье, выдавив быстро набухающие бусины крови, и теперь попытка резко отнять руку грозила порванными венами. Однако страх мутил рассудок так, что боли не ощущалось.

– Я не собирался, – с откровенностью осужденного на казнь признался Леонардо. – Я был тогда пьян. Я думал, мне приснилось.

От ногтей – когтей – вверх по пальцам поползла серость, словно убыстренное во многие разы гниение, и буквально через несколько мгновений Леонардо вновь выпало сомнительное удовольствие увидеть пепельную кожу, отстающую прозрачными хлопьями, будто чешуя на больной рыбе. С лицом Риарио явно происходила подобная трансформация, но Леонардо изо всех сил старался не поднимать взгляд.

– И почему тебе вечно везет, как утопленнику? – задумчиво поинтересовался граф.

Леонардо сам хотел бы это знать. Правда, он полагал, что, покинув Флоренцию, оставил все тайны и странности там. За годы, проведенные на службе у Сфорца, с ним ни разу не случилось ничего необычного. Даже во снах быт и творчество по большей части вытеснили все остальное.

Теперь же… Казалось, что, встретившись с Риарио, он встретился с прошлым, а заодно и с неподдающимися пониманию вещами, которые он когда-то так упорно силился постичь.

Будет очень обидно, если эта «весточка из прошлого» его убьет.

По запястью тоненькими струйками стекала кровь.

– Ты спрашивал, как я выжил, – сказал Риарио.

Голос у него был хриплый. Леонардо машинально вскинул голову и едва заставил себя не рвануться в сторону, лишь резко втянул воздух. Лицо напротив оказалось точно таким же, каким он его запомнил в храме, однако с близкого расстояния глаза выглядели даже более ужасающими. Риарио приоткрыл рот, готовясь сказать что-то еще, и Леонардо с удивлением заметил, что зубы у него совершенно нормальные. Как подобными рвать на куски?

– Ты не выжил, – полуутвердительно проговорил Леонардо. – Что ты теперь такое? Грешник, полагаю, здесь ни при чем. _Lupo Mannaro_? _Morte vivento_?

Не то чтобы он пытался выиграть время – не для чего было выигрывать. Просто тяга к знаниям не отпустила даже в такой момент. Если уж умирать, так хоть сначала узнать, от чего.

– Я думал, ты не веришь в демонов и им подобных, – сообщил Риарио.

– В демонов, благодаря одному отдельно взятому турку, я уже поверил достаточно давно, – отозвался Леонардо. – Однако, вероятно, не в тех, которых имеешь в виду ты.

Риарио поднес его руку ко рту и, не вытаскивая когтей, собрал кровь одними губами. На разгоряченной коже касание показалось ледяным. Несмотря на сравнительно безобидный вид зубов, у Леонардо скрутило живот.

– Поверишь ли, при моих обстоятельствах мне не приходило в голову выяснять, как я теперь называюсь, – Риарио облизнулся. – Но так как я умер, а ныне снова живой, думаю, твое второе предположение ближе. В волка я не превращаюсь.

– А в летучую мышь?

– Намекаешь, что мне стоит прыгнуть из окна и проверить?

Когти глубже впились в плоть, и Леонардо тихо зашипел: он немного пришел в себя, и боль вернулась в полной мере.

– Зачем ты тянешь время, художник? – Риарио вглядывался ему в лицо испытующе и медленно сжимал пальцы все крепче. – Твой дружок Зороастр должен прибежать и тебя спасти?

– Я от всей души надеюсь, что он не прибежит меня спасать, – сохранять голос ровным становилось труднее с каждым мгновением.

Пальцы стали неметь, зато запястье горело огнем, будто в него медленно ввинчивали раскаленные гвозди. Леонардо проглотил рвущийся из горла скулеж и сдавленно проговорил:

– Джироламо, я никому не скажу, честно.

Раскаленные гвозди впились еще немного глубже, а потом вдруг резко исчезли. Вскрикнув, Леонардо прижал свободную теперь руку к груди, уронив камушек на постель. Кровь полилась сильнее, темными ровными струйками. Леонардо туго обмотал запястье углом простыни и с опаской взглянул на Риарио. Тот, не отрывая глаз от свежих пятен на его рубахе, рассеянно, по одному, облизывал пальцы. Его кожа вернула прежний вид, когти пропали. 

Заметив, что Леонардо смотрит, Риарио словно проснулся.

– Я знаю, что не скажешь, – сказал он. – Иначе бы тебя нашли в том саду рядом с мясником. Кстати, что ты делал ночью в соборе? Следил за мной?

– Я и не подозревал, что ты покинул замок, – быстро возразил Леонардо. – Я… Я… Я ловил светляков.

Риарио, увлеченно обсасывающий мизинец, вытащил палец изо рта и рассмеялся.

– Весной в церкви? Что ты мне еще расскажешь, художник? Я потерял жизнь, а не мозги.

– Я сказал тебе уже, я был пьян как сапожник, – беспомощно повторил Леонардо.

Риарио хмыкнул и принялся выставлять на доску одни камушки и снимать другие, очевидно, продолжая партию сам с собой. О своих дальнейших намерениях он не сообщил и уйти гостю не предложил, так что Леонардо остался сидеть рядом, проверяя время от времени импровизированную повязку. Кровь уже сочилась слабее.

– В принципе, я рассказал тебе правду, – внезапно сказал Риарио, выкладывая особенно заковыристую фигуру. – Всё произошло именно так, за исключением пары моментов. Отбиться, как ты разумно отметил, мне не удалось, и третьим мертвым телом в зале осталось мое. Мстить за мою смерть мы с Нинни ходили вместе. Никаких показательных казней не было, только показательное развешивание трупов, если позволишь так выразиться, а если и случались очевидцы, они не выжили.

Леонардо похолодел. Так Катерина… тоже? Он вскочил и кинулся к двери, но не успел сделать и двух шагов, как Риарио каким-то образом оказался прямо перед ним и толкнул его в грудь. Леонардо словно лошадь лягнула – он отлетел назад и рухнул в кучу одеял, тщетно пытаясь вдохнуть.

– Что за глупости, художник? – Риарио встал у изножья кровати, скрестив руки на груди.

Леонардо, кашляя, инстинктивно отполз к горке подушек.

– Зо, – просипел он.

Риарио закатил глаза.

– Какая трогательная дружба. Ты бы лучше о себе подумал.

– Я думал… – Леонардо снова зашелся в сухом кашле. – Ты же сказал…

– Твоему приятелю ничего не грозит, – вздохнул Риарио. – Он же не ходит по ночам в церковь за светляками, – последние слова были произнесены таким язвительным тоном, что стало ясно: в историю с пьяной прогулкой он не поверил.

Можно было бы снова начать оправдываться и уверять, что во всем виновата граппа, но Леонардо понимал, что толку в этом чуть. Совладав, наконец, с дыханием, он замер в неловкой позе, приподнявшись на локтях, и впился взглядом в Риарио, пытаясь сообразить, что у того на уме. Риарио в свою очередь устремил на него невидящий взор: не то что-то про себя решал, не то прислушивался к внутренним ощущениям. Оставалось лишь изо всех сил надеяться, что эти ощущения – если таковые присутствуют – не голод, и Риарио не прикидывает, что весомее: прошлые заслуги или пустой живот.

Хотя почему пустой? Тот мясник был очень упитанным. Леонардо поймал себя за попытками сравнить Риарио с удавом и таким образом вычислить, проголодался граф уже или нет. Он бы расхохотался над собственными мыслями, если бы не понимал, что они – не что иное, как усилие насмерть перепуганного сознания отвлечься от неминуемой печальной участи, раз уж ни бежать, ни сражаться резона нет.

Он не заметил, что Риарио вынырнул из размышлений первым.

– О чем ты думаешь, художник? – осведомился он с едва заметной улыбкой, будто находил ситуацию забавной.

А может, и находил. Он всегда знал, как вызвать страх и козырнуть властью, и откровенно наслаждался, применяя это знание, особенно учитывая, что со времен юности в полной мере испытал всё это на себе. Прошло немало лет с тех пор, как он избавил себя от чужой власти и нужды постоянно бояться, но порезы рубцуются, а уязвленное самолюбие, как растревоженная рана, кровоточит снова и снова.

– О голоде, – честно ответил Леонардо.

– Ты голоден? – теперь Риарио откровенно развлекался.

– Нет, – откликнулся Леонардо в тон. – А ты?

Риарио шагнул ближе, и он отшатнулся назад, едва не потеряв равновесие и не хлопнувшись на спину, но граф просто боком присел на угол кровати и принялся собирать камушки с доски и раскладывать их по горшочкам.

– Мой голод никогда не туманит разум, – к нему вернулась серьезность.

– Тела на площади растерзаны на куски, разве что кости выдержали, – возразил Леонардо.

Рука Риарио на момент замерла над доской, затем он закатил глаза.

– Сказал бы я, что любопытство тебя когда-нибудь сгубит, но годы идут, а ты всё жив. В отличие от меня. Тем не менее, это едва ли похвальная черта.

– Разумная любознательность – неотъемлемая черта ученого.

Плечи начали уставать, и Леонардо, как мог плавно, опустился на удобно оказавшиеся под спиной подушки. Быстрый взгляд на раненую руку дал понять, что из проколов все еще сочится кровь, но довольно вяло. Вероятно, будь здесь не так жарко, она бы уже остановилась. Ранки щипало от пота.

– Вооот, – Риарио вскинул указательный палец. – Все разумные пределы твоя любознательность превысила уже давным-давно, – и, не давая Леонардо вставить слово, продолжил: – Я не ем человеческого мяса, тем более мертвечины, только пью кровь.

– Но тогда…

– Тогда я был зол. Напуган. В смятении, – он ронял слова по одному, как незадолго до этого камни в горшочки. – Я всегда думал, что равнодушен к смерти, но как выяснилось, когда есть ради кого жить, умирать куда страшнее и досаднее, чем я считал. Однако… голод и азарт тоже наличествовали, надо сказать. Признай, Леонардо, при виде того, как изрубившие тебя мечами олухи и их отродья верещат, как подпаленные крысы, и пачкают штаны, поневоле начинаешь испытывать некоторое удовлетворение.

Его неожиданно широкая ухмылка – насмешливая и злорадная – живо напомнила Леонардо гримасы Грешника. Но что уж там, про Грешника можно забыть. Появились проблемы посерьезнее – их-то уж точно инъекциями и задушевными разговорами не вылечишь.

– Я бы побрезговал пить их кровь, – осторожно сказал Леонардо.

Риарио отрицательно качнул головой.

– Я не брезглив, а в те дни гадливость меня и подавно не донимала.

Поскольку никаких посягательств со стороны графа, вроде бы, не следовало, Леонардо снова немного приободрился, и интерес к новому взял верх над страхом.

– У тебя нет клыков, как ты пьешь кровь?

Риарио нахмурился, зачем-то поводил языком за губами, будто заявление Леонардо стало для него неожиданностью, потом рассмеялся, сверкнув белыми – и по-прежнему совершенно человеческими – зубами.

– Это легко поправить, – обронил он.

Надо думать, к третьему разу Леонардо слегка попривык. Во всяком случае, за превращением он уже следил скорее с научным интересом, нежели с леденящим душу ужасом. На этот раз трансформация произошла полностью: Риарио намеренно ощерился, и Леонардо смог рассмотреть, как его зубы словно бы расщепляются, но все случилось слишком быстро – вздох, и из побледневших десен уже торчали длинные тонкие иглы, без деления на мелкие зубы и крупные клыки, как у зверей, а скорее как у хищных рыб, сплошным бритвенно-острым частоколом. Не успел Леонардо как следует приглядеться, как зубы снова начали меняться, пока не приняли практически прежний вид, оставив лишь аккуратные, слегка удлиненные клычки. Кожа посветлела и разгладилась, сделавшись более свежей, хотя и чересчур бледной. Затем исчезли и клыки. После этого Риарио вернул себе изначальный облик.

– Первый вариант устрашающ, но ужасно неудобен, – признался он. – Да и при втором невозможно внятно разговаривать… – тут он взглянул на Леонардо и внезапно рассмеялся.

– Ты чего? – настороженно спросил Леонардо.

– Глазам своим не верю… ты что же, рисуешь?

Леонардо скосил глаза на собственные руки. Пальцы явственно шевелились, вполне вероятно, еще несколько мгновений назад они, не считаясь с впечатлениями хозяина, вовсю порхали над закапанной кровью простыней, «зарисовывая» невероятные превращения.

– Наверное, – он слегка смущенно потер переносицу. – Привычка. Была бы со мной книжка, я б уже изрисовал половину, даже если бы в процессе ты доедал мою ногу.

В улыбке Риарио появилась мягкость, которой раньше не было.

– Ну и кому же понадобилось бы полотно такого красивого меня?

– Скорее, в научных целях, – уточнил Леонардо. – Хотя слыхал я об умельцах, которые якобы рисуют портреты таким образом, что на них проявляется то прелестная дама, то ужасное чудовище в зависимости от того, под каким углом смотреть. Но сам никогда не видел.

– «Научных», – беззлобно передразнил Риарио. – Я тебе что, коллекция уродов?

– Точно не уродов, – поспешно заверил Леонардо, на мгновение задумался и добавил: – Большую часть времени, по крайней мере.

Риарио негромко рассмеялся, подбросил в камин дров и, вернувшись на прежнее место, затих, едва заметно сгорбившись и глядя в огонь. Леонардо начал потихоньку перемещаться к дальнему углу кровати, тому, что ближе к двери.

Риарио вроде бы не замечал его маневров, а потом лениво спросил, не оборачиваясь:

– Что ты делаешь, художник? Опять решил сбежать?

– Нет, – вполне искренне ответил Леонардо. – Хочу видеть не только твою спину.

Риарио криво улыбнулся через плечо.

– Отрадно слышать.

– Ты даже не спросил для чего.

Риарио обернулся к нему уже по-настоящему.

– А то мне не знать. Выдыхай, Леонардо, я тебя не съем.

– Отрадно слышать, – вернул шпильку Леонардо.

Риарио фыркнул.

– Как мы уже выяснили, я не тяну время, дожидаясь, пока меня спасет Зо, – решился Леонардо, словно в холодную воду прыгнул. – Если дело не в игре с будущим ужином, тогда зачем тянешь время ты?

– Наслаждаюсь твоим обществом, – Риарио театрально развел руками. – Вот мы сидим у огня и беседуем. Я тебя для этого и пригласил, если помнишь.

– Ты пригласил меня разделить трапезу, – напомнил Леонардо, – что в открывшихся обстоятельствах звучит несколько… двусмысленно.

Риарио вежливо хохотнул, показывая, что оценил шутку.

– Не верю, что ты понял мое послание до такой степени буквально. Как я уже упомянул, скорее всего, мне придется уехать, – он слегка помрачнел. – Куда и сколь надолго, неизвестно. В связи с этим я испытываю некоторую ностальгию по минувшим дням, пусть даже особенно радостными их не назовешь. Не хочу, чтобы ты зазнавался, однако следует признать, наше знакомство оставило в моей памяти неизгладимый след, потому я захотел с тобой увидеться.

– Лестно, – для порядка вставил Леонардо.

– Пожалуй, – суховато согласился Риарио. – Вот только ты, похоже, предпочитаешь удирать из замка и напиваться с Зороастром в кабаках, да так, что сутки не в состоянии вернуться.

Леонардо открыл рот, закрыл, снова открыл и в конце концов недоверчиво уточнил:

– Ты ревнуешь, что ли?

Риарио хмыкнул с досадой и мотнул головой, стряхивая челку с глаз.

– Считать эту дворнягу соперником в борьбе за твое внимание – ниже моего достоинства.

Леонардо кивнул:

– Точно ревнуешь.

На лице Риарио поселилась гримаса почти карикатурного высокомерия пополам с пренебрежением.

– Прости, – пошел на попятную Леонардо. – Я подумал, что, поскольку ты теперь человек семейный, нехорошо надолго лишать твою жену общества супруга.

Риарио склонил голову набок:

– С каких же пор ты начал думать о чужих женах в этом ключе?

– С тех, с каких эти жены кому хочешь надерут зад, – признался Леонардо.

Риарио затрясся от молчаливого смеха.

– Разумная мысль, – отсмеявшись, сказал он. – Нинни у меня такая. Но считай, она дала тебе разрешение лишать ее моего внимания. Ей есть чем заняться.

Леонардо вновь кольнуло опасением за судьбу Зо. Если Катерина – подобная… подобное существо, благие небеса, пусть «заняться» будет про алхимию, а не утоление голода. Слухи о чудовище, рыскающем по ночному городу, ни словом ее не упоминали, лишь Риарио обмолвился, что мстить они ходили вместе. А потом? Где она находит пищу? Или Риарио, словно лесные звери, притаскивает ей то, что не доел сам?

Он уже подумывал, как бы потактичнее об этом спросить, когда Риарио вздохнул и заговорил снова.

– В течение всей нашей беседы я беспрестанно возвращаюсь мыслями к одной… назовем это загадкой. Могу я узнать твое мнение относительно ответа? – дождавшись кивка, он продолжил. – Представь ситуацию, ты отправился на прогулку в лес, и внезапно тебе захотелось пить. Вероятно, ты наелся с утра соленой рыбы или кухарка положила слишком много перца в суп, не суть. Не смертельно, до вечера обождет, но не идет из мыслей. Вокруг множество родников, ты слышишь, как они журчат, знаешь, что вода в них весьма недурна на вкус, и, приложив некоторые усилия, способен найти их и напиться вдосталь из любого. Но тут, совершенно внезапно, ты вспоминаешь, что у тебя с собой бутыль, в которой осталось несколько глотков вина. Густого, крепкого, сладкого вина, – Риарио быстро облизал губы, и Леонардо невольно повторил его жест: у него вдруг пересохло во рту. – Аккурат под рукой. Что же ты предпочтешь? Отправишься искать родники или отведаешь вина?

– Это странная загадка, – нахмурился Леонардо. – При отсутствии иных условий ответ очевиден. Отведаю вина, разумеется. А если его не хватит, чтобы утолить жажду, всегда можно пойти к роднику.

Риарио просиял, будто Леонардо удалось решить сложнейшую стратегическую задачу.

– Согласен, – с удовлетворенным видом кивнул он. – Я бы дал точно такой же ответ.

– Постой… – во рту пересохло еще сильнее. – Мы сейчас в самом деле про воду и вино говорим?

Риарио весело фыркнул, вслед за чем быстро схватил его за ноги и дернул на себя.


	6. Chapter 6

6 

Леонардо принялся отбиваться прежде, чем начал думать. За что и поплатился. Риарио насел на него, и унизанные перстнями пальцы, такие тонкие на вид, сдавили его шею столь резко и сильно, что Леонардо почудилось, будто его вытолкнули из башенного окна в петле, словно приговоренного изменника. Он суматошно схватился за локти Риарио, за бока, разрывая тонкую полотняную рубашку, а потом вдруг хватка ослабла, и Леонардо, глотнув воздуху, снова смог мыслить здраво. Здравомыслие подсказало ему замереть, хотя подавляемые приступы кашля сотрясали тело. Говорят, при встрече с хищниками иногда помогает прикинуться мертвым. Правда, не со всеми. Однако, учитывая, что Риарио не интересуют трупы в качестве пищи, то…

Вид у Риарио был слегка озадаченный, глаза шальные: то ли он не ожидал такого отчаянного сопротивления от Леонардо, то ли такой реакции на это сопротивление от себя. Пальцы его разжались, теперь он не стискивал шею Леонардо, а слегка придерживал, но рук не убрал, так что Леонардо предпочел остаться неподвижным.

– Прости.

– Прости.

Они сказали это одновременно, а потом с одинаковым негодованием уставились друг на друга.

– Я мог тебя убить, – укорил Риарио.

– И ты меня в этом винишь? – изумился Леонардо.

– А чего ты дергаешься?

Леонардо от возмущения растерял все слова и хотел было просто и безыскусно ткнуть графа под ребра, но вовремя сообразил, чем это чревато, поэтому пришлось все-таки слова отыскать.

– Что я еще должен делать, когда меня внезапно волокут за ноги с непонятными намерениями?

Риарио вздохнул и сел. Леонардо судорожно втянул душный воздух, совсем не к месту ощутив, что теплая тяжесть на бедрах весьма и весьма…

– Тебе все еще не ясны мои намерения? – приподнял бровь Риарио, не желая замечать его положения, которое в силу резкого всплеска ощущений и близости чужого тела могло в любой момент стать очень неловким.

– Ты сказал, что меня не съешь, – напомнил Леонардо.

Намерения как раз таки были ясны и воодушевления не вызывали. Если после нечастых горячечных снов он и подумывал, что, очень может статься, не прочь оказаться внутри Риарио, то отнюдь не в том смысле. Воистину бойся своих желаний, ибо какими-то уж совсем окольными путями они исполняются.

– Я знаю, что я сказал, а ты со своей феноменальной памятью мог бы и вспомнить, что я говорил о мясе.

Риарио успокоился окончательно, слез с Леонардо – к равному облегчению и разочарованию последнего – и, присев на край кровати, принялся стаскивать сапоги. Всплыла мысль о змее, которая, зачаровав взглядом крольчонка, больше не спешит, пребывая в уверенности, что добыча никуда не денется. Смирившись с незавидной ролью крольчонка, Леонардо, не вставая, тоже разулся, сбросил сапоги на пол и украдкой, будто случайно, прикрыл пах углом ближайшего одеяла. Предательскую плоть не заботило, что ее хозяину отнюдь не ночь страсти предстоит. Как-то так вышло, что большую часть своих любовных похождений Леонардо оставил во Флоренции вместе с нераскрытыми тайнами и горькой памятью. В Милане он, мечась между собственными научными изысканиями и прихотями Сфорца, крайне редко шел на поводу у зова тела, хотя при герцогском дворе прелестные мордашки и мягкие округлости имелись в избытке.

Риарио, подогнув под себя ноги, присел рядом, втянул воздух и одобрительно кивнул.

– Мне очень нравится, как ты пахнешь, когда не боишься.

В сложившейся ситуации замечание не казалось ни лестным, ни хотя бы ободряющим, но Леонардо с удивлением понял, что действительно не боится. Наверное, страх перегорел за вечер. Риарио протянул к нему руку, и тело крупно вздрогнуло само по себе, но граф только подцепил пальцем ворот рубахи и слегка подергал.

– Сними.

Эх, прозвучи это коротенькое слово из уст Риарио в иной ситуации, Леонардо бы избавился от рубашки еще прежде, чем угасли в воздухе звуки. Но увы. Поэтому он с подозрением поинтересовался:

– Зачем?

– Питье крови – грязное занятие, – безмятежно отозвался Риарио. – Испортишь хорошую вещь.

– Поздновато опомнился, – Леонардо указал на несколько подсохших темных пятен. – Крови тут и так уже достаточно.

– А будет больше, – пообещал Риарио с такой интонацией, будто сулил что-то необыкновенно заманчивое. – Это еще можно отчистить холодной водой и солью…

Леонардо даже слегка умилился, видя Риарио в образе рачительного хозяина. На его памяти граф хоть и одевался щеголем, но о сохранности одежды не беспокоился. Наверняка просто выкидывал испорченную вещь и шел к портным за новой. Благо, отцовские деньги позволяли.

– …а после того, как я закончу, останется разве выбросить, – добавил Риарио.

Прозвучало это довольно зловеще. Леонардо молча стянул рубашку и отправил ее к сапогам. Риарио окинул обнажившееся тело неприкрыто жадным взглядом. Воздух в комнате внезапно из горячего сделался раскаленным, а штаны – чересчур тесными. Набухший член жарко пульсировал в плену ткани и шнуровки. Нужно было принимать меры, и срочно.

Ты для него всего лишь еда, безжалостно сказал Леонардо сам себе, вот как… буристо. Кусок колбасы. У еды не встает на того, кто ее ест. Просто толстый кусок жирной кровяной колбасы.

К сожалению, увещевания привели лишь к тому, что от чересчур яркого образа кашицы из свиной крови и обрезков туш, набитой в кишку, его слегка замутило.

Риарио, склонившись, обнюхивал его шею, как животное. Леонардо старательно смотрел в другую сторону. Соблазн поцеловать лицо, оказавшееся так близко, был велик, однако он не сомневался: иначе, как отвлекающий маневр, подобную выходку Риарио не воспримет.

– И куда ты собираешься меня… кусать? – наконец, спросил Леонардо.

Риарио хмыкнул – дуновение прохладного воздуха на взмокшей коже.

– Попробуем везде, проверим, где вкуснее, – тон был легкий, едва ли не шутливый, и Леонардо затруднился понять, всерьез он или нет. – К тому же, кусать тебя я не собираюсь. Рот у меня шире открываться не стал, вдобавок, эти зубы причинят слишком серьезный вред.

– А как тогда… – Леонардо осекся, вспомнив, что когти у жуткой ипостаси Риарио тоже очень и очень внушительные.

Даже странно, что забыл – на своей же шкуре проверено.

Риарио действительно поднял руку, но когти выпускать не стал. Раньше он носил всего один перстень – на безымянном пальце, теперь же количество колец значительно увеличилось. Риарио повозился с тем, что сидело на указательном пальце – что-то покрутил, что-то нажал, и на глазах Леонардо из верхушки выглянуло лезвие в форме усеченного полумесяца, небольшое в целом, но удивительно длинное по сравнению с кольцом, и как только умещалось.

– Завтра посмотришь, если захочешь, – Риарио заметил его интерес. – Не сломай гляди, а то помню я ту голову…

– Я ее починил, – запротестовал Леонардо.

Ну, точнее, Андреа починил, пока Леонардо был занят вызволением дворца Медичи из лап герцога Урбино и его шайки. Но он бы и сам мог, да времени не хватило!

Лезвие было очень острое: как расходится под ним кожа, Леонардо не ощутил – просто почувствовал, как побежали по шее горячие капли. Риарио склонился над ним, явно стараясь не налегать, и принялся слизывать кровь. Вот теперь появилась боль, пусть и слабая – можно было не обращать внимания. Хотя, пожалуй, Леонардо прямо сейчас предпочел бы более неприятные ощущения, потому что Риарио дышал ему в шею, прохладный мокрый язык скользил по коже, и щекотно царапались жесткие волосы бороды. Жар в паху, утихший было, вспыхнул с новой силой. Леонардо на ощупь поправил угол одеяла и с отчаянием понял, что сколь-нибудь продолжительное время подобной пытки просто не выдержит.

В дверь тихо постучали. Риарио вскинул голову, облизываясь, и раздраженно пробормотал:

– Кого уже принесло?

К двери он подошел безо всякой опаски, хотя видно было, что оружия при нем нет. То ли в самом деле сделался бессмертным и никого уже не боялся, то ли чувствовал себя дома в полной безопасности. Вероятно, и то, и другое.

Воспользовавшись моментом, Леонардо попытался ощупать порез. Тот оказался царапиной, причем пустяковой.

– Спасибо, милая, – сказал Риарио совсем другим тоном.

Он протянул руку в приоткрытую дверь, и взору Леонардо предстал довольно большой кувшин. Вернувшись к кровати, Риарио поставил его на столик, подвинув доску.

– Джианна принесла попить, – пояснил он. – Хочешь освежиться?

Леонардо хотел. Непривычно сильно нагретый воздух, нервное и телесное напряжение, а также, вероятно, последствия вчерашнего злоупотребления граппой вот уже долгое время сушили его рот. Правда, если б Риарио не предложил, Леонардо не догадался бы попросить попить – не до того было.

Риарио передал ему кувшин, и Леонардо осторожно понюхал содержимое – не разбавленное вино, и не воду.

– Травяной отвар. Нинни сама его готовит.

Питье оказалось тепловатым, но в самом деле освежающим, очень пряным. Леонардо сделал несколько жадных глотков и вернул кувшин.

– Весьма недурно. Что в нем?

– Если б я еще разбирался, – развел руками Риарио. – Что-то она такое говорила… Слезы Юноны, морская роса… еще десяток выспренных названий. Укрепляет тело, успокаивает дух и лечит от всех возможных и невозможных хворей.

Леонардо решил, что перед отъездом возьмет у Катерины рецепт. При дворе Сфорца, учитывая капризный и переменчивый нрав герцога, успокоить дух ему хотелось по пять раз на дню, а опиум давно уже показал себя чересчур сильным средством.

Риарио, кажется, вполне серьезно вознамерился проверить, «где вкуснее». Маленьким загнутым клинком он чертил на мокрой от пота коже мгновенно набухающую алым царапину, слизывал несколько капель крови и чертил следующую – у основания шеи, на груди, на внутренней стороне плеч и предплечий. Он опускался все ниже, и положение грозило сделаться опасным, но тут, кажется, вступило в силу хваленое успокаивающее действие травяного отвара – томление внизу живота ослабло, колкий жар стих до тлеющих углей. Леонардо стало почти хорошо.

Риарио прервался, сыто вздохнул и прилег, подперев голову рукой.

– Я знал, что твоя кровь будет совершенно особенной, – сказал он. – В самом деле, как вино и вода, с другими не сравнить.

– С чего бы? – вяло удивился Леонардо. – Мне доводилось вскрывать трупы. Внутри все примерно одинаковые. Так какая разница?

Риарио насмешливо фыркнул.

– Ты копаешься в мертвых потрохах, а я пью живую кровь, – сказал он. – Так что разница есть. Ты на вкус как весна и солнечный свет.

– Посмертие пошло тебе на пользу, – пробормотал Леонардо. – Ты стал поэтом.

Подколка прозвучала рассеянно, без огонька. Вот уже несколько минут он смотрел на свою руку и не мог понять, что не так. Потом его осенило: кровь не унималась. Царапины были совершенно несерьезные, поверхностные и узкие, кровь должна была остановиться сразу же, стоило Риарио прекратить тревожить ранки языком. Но она не останавливалась, а продолжала выступать каплями и скатываться на постель, оставляя темные дорожки. Почему-то это открытие не встревожило. Зато Леонардо снова вспомнил свои предположения, стряхнул сонливость и встрепенулся.

– Летучая мышь, – сказал он. – Я же говорил.

– А я говорил, что не собираюсь прыгать из окна, чтобы проверить твою безумную теорию, – беззлобно огрызнулся Риарио.

– Я не о том, – отмахнулся Леонардо. – Помнишь, когда мы бежали из Каменного города и уже выбрались из джунглей на равнину, я принес на завтрак детеныша того животного, на котором Има показывала нам действие ловушки? – он увлекся так, что даже приподнялся на локте. – Я вышел на него под утро, в потемках, и мне показалось, что у него с головы слетела летучая мышь. Точнее, теперь понятно, что не показалось. У него на ухе была маленькая ранка, а вся голова в потеках подсохшей крови, я еще сомневался, свежевать ли, а вдруг больной. Но выбирать не приходилось. Только он не был больным! Получается, тамошние летучие мыши питаются кровью, и, наверное, что-то такое есть в их слюне, чтоб кровь постоянно текла…

– Стоп, – нахмурился Риарио, доселе внимавший его сбивчивой речи со снисходительным интересом. – Ты пытаешься сказать, что Господу было угодно, чтобы за мои грехи я стал после смерти пьющей кровь летучей мышью?

– Да нет же, – Леонардо не сдержал смешка. – Ты же сам сказал, что ни в кого не превращаешься, да и желание полетать явно испытываешь не большее, чем раньше. Однако, похоже, есть что-то такое в твоей слюне… Смотри, раны от когтей уже давно не кровоточат, хотя гораздо глубже этих царапин.

– Познавательно, – заметил Риарио. – Сказать по правде, я обычно не питаюсь из таких маленьких царапин, поэтому то, что кровь не останавливается, меня не удивляло. Как ты себя чувствуешь?

– Нормально, – Леонардо снова откинулся на спину.

Он слегка покривил душой. Не то чтобы он чувствовал себя плохо, но было как-то… странно. Спокойствие перерастало в сонливость, а вспышка воодушевления, угаснув, оставила после себя тягучую слабость. И ведь даже на кровопотерю не спишешь: да, отдавая свою кровь Лоренцо, он потерял сознание довольно быстро, но тогда она покидала его тело не каплями. Сам тот факт, что перспектива в конце концов истечь кровью его ничуть не печалила, уже казался очень настораживающим.

Травяной настой.

Леонардо застонал про себя.

– Что было в настое? – спросил он.

Риарио, который уже принялся «дегустировать» его живот, чересчур спокойно отозвался:

– Что я помню, я тебе уже говорил. Полагаю, всякие полезные травки. На то он и травяной.

– Ну конечно, – у Леонардо начал тяжелеть язык. – Зачем ты меня отравил?

– Знаешь, Леонардо, – отпираться дальше Риарио не стал, – я тоже сделал для себя несколько удивительных открытий за эти недели. Всякая кровь для меня теперь отличается, как вино из разных виноградников. Мужчины и женщины, старые и молодые – все различны на вкус. Но дело не только в возрасте и тому подобном. Кровь моих убийц и их ближних сильно горчила на языке. Я думал, это потому, что они пропитаны ненавистью и скверной, но позже понял, что причиной тому был страх. Кровь человека, который ничего не успел понять, не испорчена ужасом. Жаль, теперь улицы пустеют с наступлением темноты, и мне все сложнее нападать незаметно.

До Леонардо его слова уже доносились чуть приглушенно, горячий воздух с трудом протискивался в ноздри, от пляшущих на потолке теней кружилась голова. Подумалось, что на мясника Риарио явно не напал незаметно да и порядочно таскал его за собой. Личные счеты? Должно быть, его кровь показалась очень горькой. 

– Когда я попробовал твою кровь в первый раз, она была вкусной, но все равно с горчинкой, – Риарио легко погладил его по раненому запястью. – А теперь она идеальна. И становится всё слаще.

– Как солнечный свет, ага, – выдавил Леонардо, борясь с медленно густеющей пеленой перед глазами. – А ты слыхал, что, когда подохшую от яда крысу съедает ее товарка, она тоже протягивает лапки?

– Во-первых, ты не умираешь, во-вторых, мы не крысы, – судя по голосу, Риарио улыбался. – А в-третьих, яды на меня не действуют. Я проверял.

– Вот ведь…

Подобрать приличествующее случаю бранное слово Леонардо не успел: сквозь серую пелену на миг прорвалась пронзительная небесная синь, полыхнула перед глазами, и стянулась в крохотную точку в глубокой черноте. Потом пропала и точка, как угасшая звезда.

***

Он вынырнул из сна, наполненного темнотой – бархатистой, как летняя ночь за городом, густой и сладкой, точно мед. Неясные тени окутывали его тело, облизывали кожу, словно теплые морские волны, накатывали и отступали, оставляя за собой влажное тепло и чувственную негу.

Сон был хорош, но и действительность оказалась весьма приятной. Член более не сдерживала плотная ткань, а мягкий язык скользил почти там, где хотелось больше всего. Если бы еще чуть-чуть выше и правее, совсем чуть-чуть…

Леонардо вздохнул от удовольствия; одну ногу что-то придавило к постели, так что он согнул другую сильнее и отвел в сторону, открываясь, после чего, не поднимая век, нащупал голову любовника, намереваясь подтянуть ее к напряженному члену. Но стоило его пальцам зарыться в короткие шелковистые волосы, как те исчезли из-под руки, сменившись чем-то мокрым и острым, молниеносно быстро и больно полоснувшим по костяшкам.

Леонардо ойкнул и отдернул руку, а одновременно распахнул глаза и машинально попытался отпрянуть, но воспрепятствовала тяжесть, навалившаяся на ногу, а вдобавок в бедро впились пальцы, по ощущениям высеченные из камня.

Хватая ртом воздух, он приподнялся, баюкая пострадавшую руку, и первым делом наткнулся взглядом на собственный вставший член, мало не касающийся щеки Риарио, лицо которого выражало сдержанную укоризну. Зубы графа выглядывали из-под губ так сильно, что рот не закрывался, хотя спустя считанные мгновения приняли прежний вид.

– Ты проснулся, – кротко констатировал Риарио. – И, по-моему, с кем-то меня перепутал.

– Да, наверное, – пробормотал Леонардо.

Похоть, внезапная боль и обрывки сна настолько дурманили мозг, что он даже не смог наскрести сил, чтобы почувствовать себя полным идиотом.

Хотя следовало бы.

Хотя граф сам виноват.

Он неловко полулежал на боку, частично придавив Леонардо к кровати, и придерживал его согнутую ногу. Леонардо теперь был совершенно голый, а Риарио избавился от порванной рубашки, и отблески огня ореолом золотили его встрепанные волосы и обнаженные плечи. Губы у него были измазаны темным.

Леонардо снова упал на постель. Он не желал задумываться, что вообще происходит, ему просто хотелось кончить, а ситуацию обдумать как-нибудь потом. Утром, например. Тем не менее, он заставил себя спросить:

– Что ты делаешь?

– Ничего нового, – безмятежно отозвался Риарио. – А потому я был бы ужасно признателен, если б ты прекратил тыкать мне в лицо своим хозяйством и не добавлял ненужных телесных жидкостей.

Леонардо изо всех сил пытался расслышать в его голосе издевку, но не смог. Это было невозможно. Граф _обязан_ был издеваться, потому что, с одной стороны, да, внутренняя поверхность бедра с ее тонкой, почти безволосой кожей и изобилием сосудов казалась привлекательным для его целей выбором, но с другой, ну не мог он не понимать, как все это выглядит… не говоря уж о том, как все это ощущается.

«Если б ты прекратил»! Серьезно?

Риарио взял его за руку со свежими царапинами от зубов и глубоко втянул пальцы в рот, облизывая располосованные костяшки.

– Господи, – обреченно сказал Леонардо.

Он крепко зажмурился и понял, что так не одобряемые графом жидкости вот-вот появятся, и в избытке. Риарио возмущенно фыркнул. Явно хотел упрекнуть за упоминание имени Божьего всуе, но, наверное, решил не впутывать Его в столь сомнительные занятия. Леонардо отнял руку и вцепился во влажную простыню.

– Я… – сдавленно проговорил он, едва ворочая языком, ставшим вдруг сухим и непослушным. – Я… сейчас…

Риарио вздохнул.

– Только не на меня, – сказал он и обернул пальцы вокруг члена Леонардо, словно намереваясь отвести его в сторону.

Леонардо запрокинул голову и излился, давя стон и мелко толкаясь в неплотно сжатый кулак. Бархатистая темнота подступила снова, но сразу же отпрянула, и Леонардо обмяк, успокаивая дыхание. Его потряхивало. Сквозь ресницы он смотрел, как Риарио встает и идет в угол, держа испачканную руку перед собой и морщась, словно кот, влезший в свежую краску. Заплескала вода.

Когда Риарио вернулся на кровать, Леонардо рассмотрел смазанные бурые потеки у него на груди и слипшиеся волоски в бороде. В прояснившемся разуме пробудилась тревога. Леонардо оглядел себя и с облегчением убедился, что в луже крови пока еще не плавает, хотя ее набралось достаточно, чтобы перепугать любого. Сердце колотилось быстрее обычного и возвращаться к прежнему ритму не желало.

– Мне надо подышать, – сказал он. – У тебя тут много огня, а он пожирает воздух.

– Как пожелаешь, – Риарио кивнул на закрытые ставни. – Не открывай нараспашку, а то простудишься.

Леонардо и сам понимал, что подхватить болезнь легких таким образом проще простого. Он поднялся, посидел на краю кровати, пережидая приступ дурноты, вслед за чем добрался до ближайшего окна, приоткрыл тяжелую створку и прижался носом к щели, с наслаждением втягивая холодный ночной воздух.

В голове прояснилось.

– Художник, – позвал Риарио. – Ты там не спишь?

– Наоборот, проснулся, – Леонардо с сожалением закрыл ставень.

Кровать выглядела приличнее: Риарио выбрал и расстелил наименее пострадавшее одеяло. Сейчас он стоял около камина и листал взятую из стопки на стуле книгу. И тогда Леонардо заметил шрамы. Плоские и бледные, различимые лишь при более или менее ярком свете, они, однако же, испещряли кожу груди, живота и боков так густо, что казались загадочной вязью.

«Истыкали мечами и кинжалами почти до неузнаваемости». Так вот оно.

– Что такое? – поинтересовался Риарио, не отрываясь от тома.

– Ничего, – сказал Леонардо. – Я прилягу.

Он вытянулся было на одеяле, но тут же снова сел, осознав, что его терзает жажда.

– Есть что-нибудь попить?

Риарио кивнул на давешний кувшин. Леонардо насупился.

– Это я пить не буду.

– Значит, не пей, – легко позволил Риарио. – Но больше ничего нет. Хотя, вон в углу стоит умывальный тазик. Правда, я там руки мыл.

Леонардо бросил на него убийственный взгляд. Риарио с напускным непониманием сделал большие глаза, но потом сжалился и добавил:

– Я долил воды без малого наполовину. Можешь пить, он не будет действовать так сильно.

Пить хотелось ужасно. Леонардо после короткого колебания пригубил отвар и обнаружил, что тот в самом деле порядочно разбавлен. Он выпил всё и лег. Риарио сел рядом лицом к двери, скрестив ноги, и углубился в чтение. Повисла тишина, но она не была ни напряженной, ни зловещей, а напротив, в некотором роде уютной. Немного кружилась голова, однако ощущение казалось даже приятным, он словно покачивался на легких волночках. Прилив бодрости оказался коротким: Леонардо снова начал задремывать.

И тут с грохотом распахнулась дверь.

Риарио даже не вздрогнул и не закрыл книгу. Леонардо быстро натянул на себя одеяло, потом внутренне чертыхнулся и попытался сообразить, где бы разжиться оружием, но затем узнал в неожиданном визитере Зо и расслабился. Напрасно.

Зо был не один. Он держал на весу мальчика лет трех-четырех и прижимал к его горлу нож. Мальчик не плакал и испуганным не казался, но у Леонардо все равно екнуло сердце.

– Зо, не надо… – начал он.

– Опять? – перебил его очень скучный голос Риарио. – Ступай к Катерине, шавка, она знает, что делать в такой ситуации.

Зо растерялся, но только на мгновение.

– Так вот почему эта шлюха меня от себя не отпускает, – прорычал он. – Освободи его немедленно, иначе я отрежу твоему мелкому сучонку голову!

Риарио рассмеялся, хрипло и невесело, и Леонардо не мог видеть, что он сделал, но Зо выпустил сначала нож, а потом ребенка, и оба упали на мягкий ковер совсем неслышно.

– Возвращайся к матери, Галеаццо, – нараспев проговорил Риарио. – Тебе давным-давно пора в постель. 

Мальчик шмыгнул мимо замершего столбом Зо и исчез за дверью. Леонардо все еще не видел, что происходит, но Зо начал приближаться, медленно и неуверенно, словно во сне. Глаза у него были пустые и неподвижные. Леонардо в тревоге сел и отодвинулся к спинке кровати, свернувшись в клубок и закутавшись в одеяло – отсюда было видно чуть лучше. Когда Зо приблизился едва ли не вплотную, Риарио взял его за руку и вобрал его пальцы в рот, почти так же, как незадолго до этого пальцы Леонардо. Леонардо испугался, что граф собирается отомстить за угрозы, покалечив Зо руку, и окликнул:

– Джироламо, прошу…

То ли Риарио сжалился, то ли звук голоса разбил наваждение, но Зо вздрогнул, моргнул, с возгласом отвращения выдернул пальцы и отскочил, ожесточенно вытирая руку о штаны. Риарио весело расхохотался.

– Зо, все хорошо, – поспешно выпалил Леонардо, пока друг не успел натворить новых глупостей. – Мы тут просто… просто…

К счастью, одеяло, в которое он кутался, тоже не слишком перепачкалось, поэтому Зо не разглядел истинные масштабы катастрофы, но, разумеется, не заметить пятна крови не мог.

– Ты с ума сошел, Лео, – выдохнул он. – А ты… ты… – он испепелил Риарио взглядом, но нападать после недавнего представления побоялся, поэтому лишь выпалил беспомощно и изумленно: – Церковник да при этом ночной демон, животики надорвешь.

– Я сложил с себя обязанности капитан-генерала Святой Церкви четыре года назад, – ледяным тоном проговорил Риарио. – Так что к церкви никакого отношения не имею. А теперь, если твое несвоевременное любопытство удовлетворено, оставь нас, не то я разорву тебе глотку.

Зо растерянно попятился к выходу, бросая полные сомнения взгляды на Леонардо. Леонардо бешено закивал.

– Зороастр, – послышался голос Катерины из коридора. – Вы здесь?

Зо в панике оглянулся, словно оказался на древней римской арене между львом и медведем.

– Иди, – тон Риарио самую толику оттаял. – Я не съем да Винчи. А моя жена не съест тебя и даже, осмелюсь предположить, простит эту дурацкую выходку, если ты не заставишь ее ждать.

Зо выплюнул ругательство и захлопнул за собой дверь.

– Ты и так умеешь? – спросил Леонардо после короткого и уже не уютного молчания. – Впечатляет. Значит, ты мог бы просто зачаровать меня?

– Не мог, – признался Риарио. – Надолго меня не хватает. Если не получается напасть исподтишка, я могу подманить, но потом все равно приходится драться. Никто не предлагает мне себя с радостью.

Леонардо вспомнил его странные слова.

– Почему ты отправил Зо к Катерине? В смысле, не сейчас, а когда он угрожал ребенку?

– О, об этой истории молва гремит, – Риарио оживленно развернулся к Леонардо, и вид у него сделался до смешного гордый. – Я приходил в себя после обращения, а Катерина пыталась вернуться в имение. Зачинщики беспорядков дозволили ей войти, но взяли в заложники наших детей. Войдя в замок, выходить она отказалась. А когда ей пригрозили смертью детей, крикнула, что наделает еще и вообще, уже носит под сердцем сына.

– Героическая женщина, – впечатлился Леонардо, подсаживаясь поближе.

– Еще бы, – охотно согласился Риарио. – Враги тоже так подумали, видно, потому что отпрысков наших отпустили.

– И много у вас детей? Я до теперешнего момента не видел ни одного.

– После тех печальных событий мы отправили старших в дальнюю деревню, от греха подальше, – объяснил Риарио. – При нас остались маленькие, Галеаццо и Франческо, но за ними присматривает нянька. А так да… детей много… – он шутливо сморщил лоб. – Бьянка, Оттавиано, потом еще Чезаре да Джованни… Всех и не упомнишь.

– Шестеро детей за семь лет? Ого, – Леонардо вдруг вспомнил рассказы Зо об алхимических изысканиях графини и не сдержался: – Так значит, все-таки ящерицы?

Риарио захлопал глазами.

– Не бери в голову, – отмахнулся Леонардо.

Риарио смерил его удивленным взглядом, недоуменно нахмурился и добавил:

– Семеро, на самом деле. Вторая дочка умерла при рождении, и, сказать тебе откровенно, я подозреваю, тогда же умерла и сама Нинни. Точно не знаю. Я был в отъезде, а она не рассказывает.

– Вот как, – только и сумел выговорить Леонардо.

Снова повисло неловкое молчание. Потом Риарио улыбнулся мягко, почти смущенно, и опрокинул Леонардо на постель.

– От этих волнений я снова проголодался.


	7. Chapter 7

7

Даже отсюда, сверху, небо мнилось бескрайним. Полюбовавшись землей с высоты птичьего полета, Леонардо взмахнул крыльями и поднялся над облаками. Небо было таким высоким, таким синим. В слепящей вышине сиял белый диск солнца. Леонардо тянуло к свету, словно заплутавшего вечернего мотылька. Глаза слезились, но он, не отрывая взгляда от пылающего светила, приближался со всей скоростью, которую позволяли развить его верные крылья.

«Чего ты хочешь, Леонардо?» – спросило оно, и Леонардо узнал голос матери, который ему так и не довелось услышать в действительности. «Согрей меня», – сказал Леонардо. И тогда Солнце, сжалившись, окатило его волной жидкого огня.

Когда Леонардо проснулся, кожа все еще горела. Правда, как он быстро осознал, не от пламени, а от ледяной воды. Окна были открыты нараспашку, и в них лился бледный утренний свет, а огонь остался только в камине. Перед кроватью стоял Зо с ведром, и в его взгляде мешались облегчение и ужас.

– Риарио рассердится, ты испортил его простыни, – указал Леонардо, пытаясь сесть.

Сесть почему-то не получалось. Перед глазами сразу начинали мелькать мушки, а тело норовило завалиться обратно на постель, сделавшуюся стараниями Зо малопривлекательной.

– Эти простыни уже ничем не испортишь, на них будто ягненка забили, – Зо выронил ведро и упал на колени прямо на сбитые одеяла и простыни, перепачканные, а теперь еще и мокрые. – Господи, Лео, ты себя видел? Я думал, ты не очнешься. Что этот кровопийца с тобой сделал?

Поток воды преуспел в том, чтобы вырвать Леонардо из сна, но не в том, чтобы его отмыть. Приподняв голову, он убедился, что темные извилистые дорожки свернувшейся крови расчерчивают его чуть ли не с ног до подбородка. Кожу саднило. Чувствовал он себя, в общем и целом, довольно скверно. Зо в смятении замер рядом: судя по вскинутым рукам, хотел ощупать, но не решался прикоснуться.

– Это только выглядит плохо, – успокоил его Леонардо. – Просто маленькие царапины, а ты паникуешь так, будто с меня кожу сняли и кости переломали.

Зо сердито фыркнул, но руки опустил. Валяние в холодной розоватой луже Леонардо не прельщало, и он буквально ползком перетащил непослушное тело на местечко посуше. Зо его способ передвижения спокойствия не добавил.

– Чертова ведьма не отпускала меня до зари, – он порывисто взъерошил бороду. – Улыбалась, угощала и рассказывала об охоте на оленей. Я там чуть в штаны не наложил, будто снова у Влада оказался, мелкий-то наверняка на меня нажаловался. Все думал, когда она перестанет улыбаться и начнет меня жрать. А еще как ты тут…

– Как ты догадался, что мы здесь… эээ… – перебил Леонардо и, не найдя слов для описания того, чему они с Риарио предавались ночью, неопределенным жестом обвел кровать.

По словам Зо, его привел тот самый мальчик, Галеаццо. В разгар беседы с графиней, Зо пришлось отлучиться по нужде, а на обратном пути он встретил в коридоре ребенка, едва не приняв того за привидение. В ответ на расспросы мальчик сообщил, что не мог заснуть и решил поискать папу. 

– Однако же он в щелку углядел, что папенька, мол, заняты, ужинают, – Зо нервно хохотнул. – У крысенка язык без костей. Как начал мне ужин описывать, так я сперва решил, что вы тут сосетесь… ну знаешь, мало ли что дети навоображают… То им родители дерутся, то друг друга едят.

И все же, припомнив изувеченные трупы и пугающие слухи (а особенно свою неприязнь к графу), Зо решил проверить, все ли в порядке. Он сказал Галеаццо, что проголодался и тоже не прочь поужинать, и тогда мальчик с готовностью отвел его к покоям отца. Заглянув в щель, Зо едва не отдал богу душу.

– Ты там валяешься, весь в крови, а этот урод сидит рядом и книжечку читает! – Зо передернуло. – Ну, я мальца схватил и пошел тебя спасать.

– Я тебе чрезвычайно благодарен, – осторожно проговорил Леонардо, – но это была не очень разумная затея. Думаю, Риарио тебя еще из коридора учуял. Он даже книжку не закрыл.

– Можно подумать, твои затеи всегда разумные, – огрызнулся Зо. – Надо выбираться отсюда, пока этот сукин сын не вернулся. Вот это будет действительно разумная затея для нас обоих.

– Наиболее разумная затея для тебя, Зороастр, поджать хвост и избавить нас от твоего общества.

Леонардо и Зо одновременно подскочили. Риарио снял плащ и аккуратно повесил на вбитый в стену крюк. Лицо у него было бесстрастное, но тон снова ледяной.

– Ты пришел в мой дом незваным, оскорбляешь меня, мою супругу и моих детей, – продолжал Риарио. – Да еще превратил мою кровать в болото, будто остального было мало. Так ты платишь за гостеприимство?

– А ты это называешь гостеприимством? – прошипел Зо, через плечо указав на Леонардо. – Позволь тебе напомнить, граф, гостеприимные хозяева гостей кормят, а не едят.

– Не вижу ничего ужасного, если гости не против.

Зо на момент потерял дар речи, и Леонардо воспользовался заминкой. 

– Ты покидал замок? – вмешался он, не позволяя другу прийти в себя и ответить очередным оскорблением.

– Ходил к роднику, – Риарио подмигнул ему, глядя мимо Зо, словно тот был пустым местом.

Зо, разумеется, иносказания не понял, а вот Леонардо искренне удивился.

– Ты бездонный, что ли?

– Согласись, в том, чтобы смаковать вино и утолить жажду, есть разница, – улыбка сделалась шире.

– Наверное, – решил не спорить Леонардо. – Слушай, ты не оставишь нас на минутку? Нам надо договорить.

Запоздало он понял, что буквально выставляет Риарио из собственной комнаты, но тот не стал артачиться и, обронив, что принесет поесть, вышел за дверь.

Есть Леонардо не хотел: его подташнивало – но, если повезет, к завтраку подадут и какое-нибудь питье. Казалось, что внутренности высушило пустынным ветром. Хотя от травяного настоя он бы все равно отказался.

– Я в самом деле был не против, – быстро проговорил он, отводя глаза в непривычном смущении. – Не буду вдаваться в подробности, потому что ты сам вечно требуешь, чтобы я этого не делал.

– Но он тебя обескровил, как добытую косулю, – горячо возразил Зо.

– Говорю же, это просто кажется. Он как летучие мыши… А, проклятье, я тебе потом про мышей расскажу.

– Ты бредишь или как обычно?

– Как обычно, – Леонардо улыбнулся уголком рта. – И потом, старший герцогский лекарь твердит без умолку, что выпустить дурную кровь всегда полезно.

Зо глубоко вздохнул и весь словно обмяк.

– Во-первых, дружище, тебе если дурную кровь выпускать, то выпускать придется всю до капли. Во-вторых, не этого ли лекаря аккурат с этим предложением ты выгнал туфлей под зад, когда Беатриче заболела грудницей?

– Ну ты меня понимаешь, – отмахнулся Леонардо. – Правда, Зо, со мной все будет в порядке. Мы уедем так скоро, как только получится.

Так скоро, как только я буду уверен, что продержусь в седле хотя бы полдня, уточнил он про себя, однако вслух этого, разумеется, не сказал.

– Тогда я пойду спать, – мрачно сообщил Зо. – Надеюсь, не найду тебя к вечеру сухой мумией.

– Кстати, о мумиях, если встретишь по дороге Риарио, и на подносе не будет кувшина, скажи, чтобы вернулся и взял чего-нибудь попить.

– Если я встречу по дороге Риарио, я ему этот поднос вместо башки пристрою, – на лице Зо вдруг отразилась напряженная работа мысли. – Особенно, если поднос будет серебряным… Кстати, как думаешь, он боится чего-нибудь? Ну, там, серебра, опять-таки, крестов, яркого солнечного света, чеснока?

– Не думаю, если честно, – рассудил Леонардо. – Едва ли он бы смог жить в Италии, боясь крестов, солнечного света и чеснока.

Не говоря уж о том, что молиться в храме и носить нательный крест Риарио его новое положение абсолютно точно не мешало.

Но Зо явственно воспрянул духом, и стало очевидно, что в ближайшие дни скучно не будет.

***

И хотя еще некоторое время Леонардо прохворал, скучать в самом деле не приходилось. Он мстительно разобрал кольцо с «когтем» и рассыпал крохотные детали по всему столу. Судя по лицу, Риарио очень хотелось схватиться за голову, но он боялся даже дышать, чтобы ненароком не смахнуть какую-нибудь важную часть миниатюрного механизма.

Они с Зо сменяли друг друга, словно фигурки в часах: один с изумительной точностью появлялся в комнате Леонардо, стоило ее покинуть второму. Зо жаловался, что Риарио не боится ни крестов, ни чеснока, ни осиновых колов, ни ладана, ни молитв. Риарио жаловался, что в блюдах почему-то оказывается тройная норма чеснока, по всему замку раскиданы оструганные палки, ладаном воняет, словно на похоронах, а «этот твой Зороастр» пристрастился громко читать латинские молитвы, причем с отвратительным произношением и грамматическими ошибками. Леонардо, давя смех, утешал обоих по очереди и гадал, где Зо раздобыл осину. Хотя это же Зо. Нет того, что ему не под силу раздобыть. Несколько раз заглядывала Катерина – приносила собственноручно состряпанные ароматные мази и сдержанно жаловалась на то, что Риарио только и делает, что жалуется на Зороастра. Леонардо, из последних сил маскируя хихиканье под кашель, утешал и ее тоже.

Короче говоря, оставшиеся до отбытия дни прошли, в сравнении с предыдущими, в атмосфере легкой и доброжелательной. Все были при деле, и никто никого не убил (хотя как минимум двум персонам этот исход не грозил в любом случае).

***

Леонардо и Зо покидали Рокка-ди-Ровальдино ранним утром, незадолго до восхода. Воздух не успел растерять ночную свежесть, в небе все еще висела бледная луна.

Зо по случаю отъезда был в хорошем настроении: подшучивал над открывшимися оригинальными предпочтениями Леонардо и вслух размышлял, оказывают ли подобные услуги в миланских «веселых домах». Леонардо отмалчивался, пряча улыбку. 

– А я не понял, – резко сменил тему Зо. – Они все-таки мертвые или живые? Они же едят, дышат, Катерина вон детей сколько нарожала.

Вопрос остался без ответа – в кои-то веки Леонардо знал не больше друга. 

Лошади прогрохотали копытами по мосту через крепостной ров. Леонардо оглянулся и задрал голову. Графская чета стояла на каменном балконе, украшенном колоннами и горгульями. Риарио не провожал гостей взглядом – он смотрел выше, на умирающую луну над шелестящим морем серебристой листвы. Катерина обнимала его сзади и, кажется, улыбалась.

Красивая пара.

– У него странное лицо, – вполголоса заметил Леонардо. – На нем написано как будто… страдание?

– Еще бы, – без капли сочувствия откликнулся Зо. – Вкуснятинка-то уехала, придется снова женин суп хлебать.

– Да ну тебя, правда!

Прошлое в очередной раз осталось позади, и мысли вернулись к позабытой на время конной статуе. Леонардо начал в сотый раз рисовать в уме модель, прикидывать формы и рассчитывать, удержится ли конь, если поставить его на дыбы, и как избежать применения некрасивых подпорок.

Но сквозь мысленные картины и подсчеты то и дело проступало печальное лицо графа, и в конце концов Леонардо, не выдержав, пробормотал:

– Полно, Джироламо. Она будет тебя ждать. А я… я буду ждать письма.

– Ты бредишь или как обычно? – деловито осведомился Зо.

– Как обычно, разумеется, – отшутился Леонардо и послал лошадь в галоп.

КОНЕЦ

**Author's Note:**

> Спойлерные предупреждения: вампиры, питье крови


End file.
